Acceptable Risk
by StariaSestra
Summary: "To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risks must be taken, because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." - Leo Buscaglia Raph liked to take risks. Of his three brothers he was the muscle, the first to fall into danger...and love. What if Donnie hadn't fallen in love with April? What if Raph did instead?
1. At First Sight

**Acceptable Risk**

**At First Sight**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short) from the perspective of AprilRaph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

I decided to start off with the first time they saw April but from Raph's perspective. In this alternate universe Donnie isn't in love with April, not because I don't like the pairing (I do it's my favorite) but because it would likely get messy.

* * *

><p>The night air was cool against Raph's skin as he, and his brothers raced across the roof tops. The feeling of freedom was exhilarating. With a whoop of excitement he twisted through the air as cement and alleyways passed bellow.<p>

Finally all four came skidding to a stop. The view from the rooftop way amazing. The city was aglow making it look like a sea of lights.

The four stood in silence for a moment and Raphael was struck with a thought. Would he ever again be content with living in the dark sewers? Knowing what was just above them, of the lights and freedom, of the open air?

"Alright guys," Leo said finally, breaking the silence. "It's getting late. We should probably head back home."

There was a chorus of groans.

Of course Leo would be the killjoy.

They all turned to leave when Donnie pulled up short.

"Guys, look at that." He pointed to something on the street bellow where some people were walking.

Raph was about to comment on how _absolutely shocking_ it was to find _humans _in a _city,_ but catching sight of the shorter figure he found himself unable to do so.

Once, when they were young and first learning to use their weapons, Mikey had accidentally hit Raph in the throat with one of his nunchuks. For a moment Raph found himself unable to breathe, his heart was beating so fast it was almost painful, and if he had tried to talk any sound would likely have come out as garbled nonsense. All in all, the feelings were disturbingly similar.

"It's a human female," Donnie said, tilting his head to the side. "Fascinating."

Fascinating?! What the heck was Donnie looking at? That wasn't just a "human female". They had all seen women on television and in magazines, but this girl was more beautiful then all of them, in fact she was probably the prettiest girl Raph had ever seen. With her bright red hair, wide blue eyes, and soft pink skin, Raph couldn't do anything but gape.

Suddenly, the sound of squealing tires filled the air. From seemingly out of nowhere a white van careened around the corner. From out of the back popped a group of men in suits. While the four were new to the whole "being on the surface" thing but they were trained ninjas, they knew a threat when it rolled up in weirdly glowing vans.

Raph tensed, preparing to jump down and stop whatever was going on. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sensei's instructing were very clear" Leo's tone was stern and it set Raph's teeth on edge. Who did he think he was, acting like he was in charge or something? "We're supposed to stay away from people…and bathrooms."

"Dude, I thought you wanted to be a hero." Mikey piped up helpfully. "Since when do heroes ask permission?"

"T-they don't," Leo stammered, indecision clear on his face.

Raph looked down to see the girl struggling fiercely against her captors. The man she had been walking with, probably her father or uncle, was already hanging limp between two of the men.

All this waiting and debating was stupid.

Without another word Raph leapt to the streets below. The girl needed his help and he was going whether Leo liked it or not.

* * *

><p>So this was something that was rattling around in my little brain ever since I first learned that April was originally supposed to be Raph's love interest. I'll probably post some more if people seem to like it. Some are based on specific parts of the show, some are of my own making. If you like them or have any ideas feel free to message me or send me a review. It would make me super excited if I knew that people were actually reading my babbling.<p> 


	2. Priorities

Acceptable Risk

Priorities

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr .com. Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This one takes place somewhere between Turtle Temper and New Friend, Old Enemy. They are finally allowed to bring April over to the lair. I figured Raph would want her to see his most important stuff.

* * *

><p>"And this is the main CPU it's linked throughout the lair. We had to use a multi-core processor to keep the units from overheating."<p>

"Wow, you used a double loop router which practically eliminates feedback surges. That's brilliant."

"That's nothing you should see what I did with the…"

Raph growled slightly, his eyes trained on the television.

Since the moment they had led April into the lair he hadn't had a moment alone with her. Mikey had been first dragging her around, showing off the junk he'd collected on their many dump trips. Then Leo had forced her to sit through three episodes of his stupid space show.

Donnie had been worst of all. He and April had bonded immediately, becoming nerdy science buddies.

At first it had been cute, watching her eyes light up as she chatted animatedly. After two hours Raph was getting antsy, when would it be his turn?

Vaulting out of the pit, Raph stomped over to the pair.

"Hey Donnie, enough with your boring science stuff." Raph placed a hand on Aprils back, shivering slightly at the contact. "Come on April, I'll show ya something cool."

Ignoring the bewildered look Donnie was sending his way, Raph led April towards the kitchen. Pushing aside the cloth hanging he gestured towards the table with pride.

"April this is Spike. Spike, meet April."

The turtle on the table merely chomped serenely at his leaf.

* * *

><p>This one was super short. I really loved Raph relationship with Spike and I'm probably going to write something later with Slash. If he thought that Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were holding Raph back how well would he have handled it if Raph had a crush? Probably not well. Anyways thanks for reading and pop a review my way if you want more.<p> 


	3. How to Impress the Ladies

Acceptable Risk

How to Impress the Ladies

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr .com. Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

Actions speak louder than words. I kind feel like this is Raph's motto. He's always concealing his feelings behind sarcasm and insults so talking out his feelings…ya probably not a thing.

* * *

><p>"Um Raph, you can come and watch T.V. with us if you want."<p>

"Are you watching Space Losers again?"

"It's Space HEROS, and yes we're watching it."

"Then I think I'll pass. Spare myself the _excitement_."

_300...301…302_

"Hey dude, bet I can beat you at Zombie Raiders of New Orleans 2."

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ugh you've been at it for HOURS aren't you bored?"

"No."

"Whatever bro."

_411…412…413_

"Can't you do that somewhere else?"

"Stick it in your shell Donnie."

_468…469…470_

April glanced over her shoulder before leaning closer to Mikey.

"Does Raph always do pushups in the living room?"

Mikey smirked knowingly, but whispered back.

"Naw, he usually does them in his room or the dojo."

"Oh," April replied faintly. Shrugging she turned back to her laptop.

Mikey cast one more look at his brother before turning back to his comic book.

This was going to be fun.

_500_

* * *

><p>Lol the best way to get a girl to like you? Show her how manly you can be. Actually, it probably just resulted in a very confused April. Also I've always been sure that Mikey is way more observant then he lets on…that is all. Drop me a line if you like what I do. I always love new ideas and criticism is always accepted.<p> 


	4. Opportunity Knocks

Acceptable Risk

Opportunity Knocks

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr at starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This one takes place after some time after The Alien Agenda while April has a little training to be a kunoichi but still is kind of a beginner. I figured Raph would probably volunteer to help April in order to spend some alone time with her. Unfortunately there are some…unforeseen consequences.

* * *

><p>Raph watched as April sat in the pit.<p>

She and Mikey were crowded around her laptop. Every so often she would point at something on the screen. Next to her Mikey was practically vibrating with excitement. Eventually she sighed and handed it over. Grasping the device in one hand the youngest turtle grabbed April up in a bone crushing hug with the other, before bouncing off.

"You shouldn't let him have his way all the time." Raph grumbled as he collapsed onto the bench next to her.

Goosebumps prickled along his arm where it brushed hers, but he pretended to ignore them.

"It's not a big deal," April waved away the comment casually. "School's closed for the next few days so I don't really need it. The Kraang did some serious damage this time."

"So how did they explain it this time? Vandals? Disgruntled janitors? Alien invasion?" Raph snarked.

April chuckled slightly.

"Nope," She dragged out the word, ending it with a pop. "This time it was a broken water main."

"They thought a water main broke out of the wall, flooding the first floor, breaking a bunch of windows, and denting some lockers? What kind of pipes do you have in that school?"

"Hey as long as they don't explain it as a teenage girl and her four giant turtle friends fighting brain aliens in robot bodies then I'm fine." April said, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"So," leaning back Raph tried to look casual, "you got nothing to do for the next few days?"

"My Aunt's out of town for the week, she has a business meeting. So ya, pretty much. I figured I'd help Donnie with whatever he's working on right now."

For a second Raph felt a tinge of jealousy. It was a good thing that Donnie only thought of April as a friend/sister or else there would have been a problem.

"Help Donnie? You need to help yourself." He pointed a single, blunt finger at the red-head. "I've seen you working with Sensei on your kunoichi training and you, girlie, need practice."

"But…"

"No buts," With a grunt he levered himself off the couch and grabbed April by the wrist, "you're going to practice and that's final."

Unfortunately, the dojo wasn't as empty as Raphael had originally hoped. They entered to find Leo working his way through a complicated kata. Raph had to resist rolling his eyes. Of course Leonardo the Perfect was practicing as usual.

"Oh hey April," said Leo when he finished. "Do you guys need something?"

"Raph was going to help me practice." April said cheerfully.

Leo's eyes slipped down for a second and Raph realized he was looking at his hand, which was still clasped around April's wrist. Quickly he dropped it, adopting his normal cross-armed stance.

"Practice?" said Leo, after a long pause. "That's a great idea. We can all practice together."

If he could have gotten away with it Raph would have smacked himself in the forehead, or smacked Leo. One or the other really. Forcing his face into a smile/grimace Raph tried to send a message to his brother with his mind.

Go away. Go do something else. Anything else.

"Um Raph, are you okay?" Leo asked, concerned.

Well, clearly neither of them had any telepathic skills.

"Yes Leo, I'm fine." Raph forced through his gritted teeth. "Hey, isn't there a new episode of that Space Dorks show on? Now? Right now?"

It's Space Heroes, and…"

Leo trailed off, confused. There wasn't a new episode of Space Heroes on tonight. If there was he would know about it and, more importantly, Raph wouldn't. Glancing at Raph's face he caught sight of his half-pained, half-pleading look and suddenly it all fell into place.

Oh…OH!

"…Yes. That is completely correct," nodded Leo vehemently. "In fact I have to go do…that. So we'll practice later okay? Okay."

Without another word Leo marched stiffly out of the dojo, giving Raph a hearty wink as he passed.

April smiled at the retreating shell of the blue masked turtle. He seemed to think that he needed to be serious all the time. It was so cute to see him geeking out.

Behind her back Raph actually did smack himself in the forehead this time. Real smooth Leo, real smooth.

"So," Raph said forcefully, hoping April wouldn't notice Leo's strange behaviour, "what were you working on with Sensei last?"

"Since I don't have as much training as you guys, Master Splinter thought it would be best to practice some basic self-defense before I got into the really complicated stuff. Last time, hmmm, we were working on breaking holds."

"Alright," Raph rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I'm great at breaking stuff."

Laughing, April shook her head and took the starting position. Her arms hung loose at her sides as she waited for Raph to attack. As she stood with her back facing the temperamental turtle, Raph took the opportunity to admire her form. She was so tiny. Tiny little hands, attached to skinny little arms, attached to a tiny little body. If he wasn't careful he could really hurt her.

Raph took a step forward, reaching out his hands to grab her, then stopped. No, not that way. Trying again from a different angle, he stopped again. No, that wasn't right either.

Aw man, this was so much easier with his brothers. They didn't have so much soft, fleshy girl bits to worry about.

"Are you going to start any time soon?" April called teasingly over her shoulder.

The sound sent a pleasant shiver down Raph's spine.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>So a little longer this time. Raph is a bit of a leap before you look type guy. Unlike Donnie he wouldn't need a flow chart, he'd just take the first opportunity when it came. Then probably not realize his mistake till it was too late. Awww, I love making poor Raphie uncomfortable. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It's good to know that others share my sick obsession. If you like my writing or have any ideas you want to share then drop me a line I'd love to hear from you 3.<p> 


	5. Open Mouth Insert Both Feet

Acceptable Risk

Open Mouth Insert Both Feet

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr .com. Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

I don't know when this one takes place. Remember when you were a kid and there was that one kid who was always bugging you and saying mean stuff. You hated that kid. Only to find out later it was because they actually liked you? Not an effective approach as Raph soon finds out.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys think?"<p>

April spun on one foot, sending her dress whirling around along with her. It was a bright yellow sundress with tiny white flowers embroidered into it. Apparently a gift from her Aunt, April had been excited to show her friends. She'd arrived at the lair dressed in the full outfit, with matching sandals and her hair hanging loose around her shoulder.

Raph felt his mouth go dry and his hands twitched with the urge to run his fingers through her fiery locks.

He was staring, he knew he was staring if only because Mikey kept laughing at him when April wasn't looking while Donnie and Leo were trying to hide their matching grins. Smug jerks.

"You look really pretty, April." Leo smiled kindly at the girl, who lit up at his compliment.

"Girl, you look like da' bomb!" agreed Mikey, accompanying his statement with the appropriate sound effects and hand gestures.

"That colour is very complimentary to your skin tone. It is a very well put together outfit."

As Donnie finished, Raph could feel all eyes turn to him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, hoping his face wasn't turning red.

"What do you think Raph?"

"Ya Raph, what do you think?" Mikey bounded over and nudged his brother, not so gently, in the plastron.

Though he desperately wanted to smack the orange idiot good, Raph merely cleared his throat again. What should he say? That she looked nice or whatever? That she was the most beautiful girl in the city, possibly the world? That he might actually l-like her?

Time stood still. He had to say something. Everyone, including April, was staring at him. Say something.

"Complimentary? Geeze April you look like a lemon."

Not THAT!

"What they didn't have a giant banana costume for you to wear?"

Shut up. SHUT UP!

It was too late. He could see it on his brothers' faces. Leo's jaw was hanging open, Mikey had most of his head in his shell, his hands covering his eyes, and Donnie, well Donnie was slowly edging his way out of the line of fire.

Chancing a glance at April, Raph felt his chest seize up. This was not going to end well. Her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment and anger. Judging by the way she was clenching and unclenching her fists it looked like the girl was about 5 seconds from throwing a punch. Not that he blamed her.

Despite April's obvious anger, Raph still felt that curios tight warmth that he felt whenever he looked at her. Even furious April looked cute, with her eyes sparking and her hands clenched into fists. She looked like a fuming little kitten.

"God Raph, you're such a jerk." Spinning on her heal April stomped out of the lair.

"I'm…going to make sure she gets home okay."

With a half-confused, half-irritated glance in Raph's direction, Donnie followed his friend out of the lair.

Almost immediately Leo rounded on his brother.

"What were you thinking?" He shouted, arms waving wildly. "Are you trying to get her to hate you? Because if you are, you're doing a fantastic job."

Raph covered his face with his hand, shame coursing through his body.

"Ugh stuff it Leo. I know I messed up, okay?"

"That's an understatement." Leo grumbled.

"I just didn't know what to say, so I freaked out and said the first thing that came into my head."

"Bro," Mikey slung his arm over Raph's affectionately, "you gotta be smooth with the ladies. Sweet talk 'em ya know?"

"I'll apologize next time she comes over." Raph promised, though he mumbled it under his breath.

"That's assuming that she ever does come over again."

With a shake of his head Leo stalked off towards the dojo, Mikey bounding along in his wake.

Raph, on the other hand, was left frozen. Of course April would come back.

She had to.

Right?

* * *

><p>Okay I'm going to honest…I was that kid. I would bug the crap out of people I liked to get them to pay attention to me. I feel like Raph uses his sarcastic side to hid his true feeling so much that it's become like a bad habit. Whenever he feels uncomfortable he automatically makes some smart ass comment. So I'm assuming he fails badly when he goes to apologize to April because…he's Raph and Raph sucks at sorry. Thanks bunches to all the people who reviewed. Some lovely anon gave me a great idea which I am currently working on. Anyone else with idea please send them along or even just a comment to say hi. I love the feedback.<p> 


	6. Achilles' Heel

Acceptable Risk

Achilles' Heel

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

In this story a worthy hero rescues a damsel in distress from a terrifying monster. This takes place after Cockroach Terminator. Probably not what you expect...or maybe it is exactly what you expect.

* * *

><p><em>Thump.<em>

Raph's heart thumped out an unsteady rhythm in his chest. The disgusting creature across from him stared back with cold eyes. It was repulsive, a freak of nature. In the harsh light overhead it was even uglier than it had been when it skulked in the shadows.

_Thump._

A single bead of sweat slowly made its way down Raph's cheek. His opponent was a challenging one. A single wrong move and it would escape, seeking its revenge at a more opportune moment.

No. He wouldn't be allowed to escape. It was now or never.

_Thump_

Raph was preparing to strike when the monster clicked its mandibles menacingly in his direction. Immediately, Raph jerked into motion.

_THUNK._

The sound of the impact echoed throughout the room. Despite its resilience the creature lay defeated, killed by a worthy opponent.

April brandished her boot, ready to strike again. Thankfully the roach lay still, if one ignored an occasionally twitching leg. With a sigh she dropped her boot on the floor and slipped it back onto her foot.

"Seriously Raph, you really have to get over this roach thing."

She looked around, the turtle was nowhere in sight.

"Raph?"

The kitchen appeared to be completely empty. She was just about to go in search of her disappearing friend when a tiny movement caught her attention.

It was quite impressive, she concluded, that a guy his size could put themselves into such a position. Arms and legs spread wide, Raph had managed to wedge himself so firmly into the top corner of the kitchen that his head brushed the ceiling.

"Raph…are you hiding?"

"N-no," Raph stammered, glaring fiercely though his check were red, "I was just getting into a better fighting position. It's a ninja thing."

"Okay, sure, you can come down now. I took care of the cockroach."

Raph dropped to the floor, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"I didn't need your help. I had it under control."

Turning on his heel he stomped out of the kitchen, leaving April shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>Bugs are nasty with their crunchy exoskeletons and that is all I will say on that. I like Raph's fear of roaches in the show though living in the New York sewer system how the heck did he avoid them for so long? So I've decided that these really aren't going to be in chronological order. Thanks to all who reviewed. They make my heart go doki doki so yay for you. You go Glen Coco. If you like my writing or have an idea to share then drop me a line. I'm always sure happy to get reviews.<p> 


	7. Friends in Low Places

Acceptable Risk

Friends in Low Places

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

A new player has entered the battle. In light of the new episode tomorrow featuring Casey and Raph I decided to do a story on Raph's view of April's new friend. This time he's seen as competition instead of a possible comrade. This one takes place after Slash and Destroy.

* * *

><p>April slammed her locker shut, covering a yawn as she did so. After avoiding the guys for so long it was good to have a sleepover like before the…incident.<p>

Getting permission from her Aunt wasn't even an issue this time. The older woman had been deeply concerned when April went from spending all her time with her "home-schooled friends" to spending no time with them at all. When April asked to go this time her Aunt had been so pleased that April was socializing again that she'd practically shoved her out the door with a giant tube of ice cream and a bag of brownies.

Still her friend's nocturnal habits were going to take some reacclimatizing.

Turning around, books in hand, she almost ran smack into the parson behind her. April was about to apologize when she caught sight of who it was that she'd almost plowed over. Her words trailed off as she stared.

Casey Jones wasn't what one would call a hygiene super-star. While he wasn't disgusting or anything he still favored he haphazard look. Today that look had taken a nosedive from untidy into crazy survivalist territory. His bandana hung loosely around his neck and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. April was even sure she could see some leaves and…were those feathers? Casey's clothes were caked with dirt and some other unidentifiable stains, and one of his shoes was missing.

"Whoa Jones," April covered her mouth in surprise. "What happened to you?"

"The animals in this city are nuts." Casey replied, throwing his hands in the air. "I was walking to school like normal and this cat jumped on my head. From three stories up. Weird enough right? Then I was attacked by a bunch of pigeons. I was even chased by a bear. A BEAR! This is New York, the only time there should be a bear in this city is when the Yankees play the Cubs."

"There have been some weird things going around her." Keeping her face neutrally sympathetic, April made a note in her head. Maybe this had something to do with the Kraang. "I'll walk you to the nurse's office before class. You should have those scratches checked out."

"Thanks Red," Casey cast April a wide, sheepish grin, "Are we still on for studying tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't want to miss out on binomial distributions would you?"

"Aw man Red, cut a wounded guy some slack would ya?"

…

Leo was casually polishing his sword in the pit, when a strange noise caught his attention. Following the sound he came to a stop beside Raph's door. It was open a crack so it wasn't really snooping right? Right.

"…So then she runs off to go make sure her new 'friend' is okay. Ugh he looks like an idiot. I bet he thinks that bandana makes him look cool or something. Looks more like a stupid girly scarf to me."

Leo leaned forward a tiny bit further, angling his eye to the crack in the door. From his vantage point he could see Raph, laying on his bed and talking to…a pigeon?

"And," Raph continued, ignorant of his unintended audience, "she's going to hang out with his again tonight. For 'studying' or something. I don't get what she sees in that toothless loser. I'm…we're way cooler. She should be hanging out with us."

Quietly Leo stepped away from the door. He'd heard enough. Ever since Spike, now Slash, went rogue Raph had lost his most important confidant. If talking to pigeons made him feel better. Well, Leo wasn't going to ruin it for him.

Anyways, what harm could it do?

…

Little did Leo know that somewhere, in another part of the city, a gang of raccoons were picking the lock on a certain teenager's bike.

* * *

><p>Poor Casey I'm so mean to him but …bad things happen to those who get in the way of my ship. I actually don't mind him that much as long as he keeps his big hockey hands to himself. Raphael, who may actually be a Disney princess, has an unknown army of animals at his disposal who take it upon themselves to deal with unwanted rivals. I am sooooo excited for the new episode tomorrow. Thanks again to all those who reviewed my story. They are always wonderful to hear and it's nice to know that others like my twisted crack ship. A special thanks to GlowingGreenEyes who gave me some excellent ideas (one of them was in fact about Raph's view on when April meets Casey). Once again if you like this or have any ideas please drop me a review. Well, I'm going to bed now so Big Sister says goodnight.<p> 


	8. Fatherhood

Acceptable Risk

Fatherhood

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

Being a single parent is hard, especially when one has four ninja sons. This one focuses more on Splinter so I wasn't sure it belonged in this story or as a standalone drabble. It does have some lovely Rapril background noise though and Mikey being a shit disturber.

* * *

><p>The meditative trance that Splinter had settled into was the most soothing exercise he had experienced in a very long while.<p>

In his life he had never regretted his new role. While he might miss his old family, his old life, pointless regrets would discredit the life he had managed to create with his sons. He was proud of his role, both as father and teacher.

His four sons had their weaknesses but they were a credit to his teaching and he was very proud of each one of them. Even April, despite being very much a beginner, showed great promise. The seriousness with which she trained was impressive for a young woman of her age.

He was very proud of all his students, his children.

Still, there were some days that were more trying then others.

"_April and Raaaph, sitting in a tree."_

"_MIKEY!"_

Splinter winced at the bellow that echoed through the tunnels. They were young, he had to remind himself. Young men were prone to such exuberance. Concentrating harder, the rat master tried to sink more deeply into his meditative state.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

"_Shut UP, shell brain!"_

Despite Splinter's best attempts meditation did little to drown out the yelling. If anything the voices only got louder. Clearly his sons had very healthy lungs so he should be thankful for that if nothing else.

"_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Spike in a baby carriage!"_

"_I'm warning you Mikey if you don't stop I'm going to smack the green off'a you."_

Splinter ground his teeth but remained in place. They had to learn to sort their differences out on their own. It would be wise for Raph to practice controlling his temper, as for Mikey…well, he would eventually learn that his "practical jokes" had their consequences. Hopefully that maturity would come sooner rather than later.

"_What you don't want to kiss her? Smooch smooch."_

_"THAT. IS .IT! You get back here you little grass stain!"_

Oh good. Now, along with the yelling, the sounds of heavy footfalls reverberated through the room. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet? Not for the first time Splinter wished that his beloved Tang Shen were still with him. She would know how to deal with his rambunctious sons.

"_Ahahaha, too slow bro. You're going to have to be better than that if you want to impress April._

"_Wha? Impress? Why would I want to do that?"_

"_Ya right. April I'll help you stretch. Never mind Donnie, I'll be your sparring partner April. Oh April, you're soooo good at daki wakare."_

"_Oh now you're gonna get it! Grrrrr."_

"_Guys help! Raph's gone crazy."_

"_I'll show you crazy you little…"_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_

The sound of shattering glass brought Master Splinter to his feet.

Clearly his son had and excess of free-time and energy that needed to be worked off and what kind of father would he be if he didn't tend to that need?

A few rounds of _randori_ would do the trick.

* * *

><p>Okay so there is a little joke in there if anyone caught it. If you wanna check out what daki wakare means then please feel free. Poor Master Splinter I think having 4 teenage sons might drive him crazy, especially since they stay indoors ALL DAY! I mean think about it the man lived in one space with his sons for 15 YEARS. I mean it's not like he could be like "go outside I need some me time". Jesus. Also I figure that while all his brothers tease him, Mikey takes the greatest amount of joy from his brother's little crush. Leo and Donnie joke under their breath or in their head but not Mikey, he's all in. Plus there was a Teen Titans reference if anyone got it…nope? Okay then. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed. Rapril liiiiiives :) If you have anything to say, comments, criticisms, ideas, ect, then please drop me a review or PM. I love to hear from you it lets me know that people actually like what I'm doing. Well, that's all for now, so Big Sister is signing off.<p> 


	9. Paper Wishes

Acceptable Risk

Paper Wishes

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short some might be rally short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

Takes place after Mutation Situation. Sometimes sorry isn't enough. Sometimes time doesn't heal all wounds and all you can do is wait and hope that everything will be okay. Raph tries to deal with April leaving in a productive way and _surprise_ it doesn't involve hitting people.

* * *

><p>When they were kids Master Splinter had taught them all how to fold paper crane.<p>

"_If you fold a thousand paper cranes," Master Splinter said, as he creased a brightly coloured slip of paper, "then you will be granted a wish."_

"_Any wish at all?" Mikey's eyes were wide and curious as he watched their father, entranced._

"_Yes my son."_

"_How does that work?" Donnie's eyes were also intent on Master Splinter's paws, but his held more skepticism. "It doesn't seem like a very scientific method."_

"_It's magic duh," replied Mikey, his tone matter of fact._

_Donnie flushed a deep red._

"_Magic doesn't exist." _

"_Does so," Mikey snapped back."Tell him Sensei."_

_Master Splinter stroked his whiskers, trying to hide his smile._

"_It is true that science is a powerful tool for explaining the mysteries of the world." He said finally, causing Donatello to beam triumphantly. "But there are also many unexplained mysteries that still exist. Our family for example."_

_Donnie considered this for a moment, then nodded._

"_There."_

_Splinter held up his completed crane._

"_Now it is your turn."_

Mikey had been the first to complete his crane. It wasn't perfect but he held it up with pride as the others fumbled with the paper. Leo had been next, his crane was better then Mikey's and he had a tiny smug grin on his face as he watched his brothers. When Donnie finished his crane it was perfect. The lines and angles were exact and crisp. Typical Donnie he never did anything half-assed.

Almost immediately after, Raph had crumpled his paper up in a ball, declaring the whole exercise stupid, and stomped off to sulk.

They had never finished their thousand cranes. Mikey didn't have the attention span for more then 3, at 12 Donnie had come up with a new idea for an experiment he was working on and hurried off to write it down. Leo was long gone, after his first crane he'd been distracted by the television. A new episode of his dorky space show was on.

When he was sure that everyone had vacated the area, when he was sure he wouldn't be seen, Raph ran over and grabbed some of the remaining paper. Spiriting back to his bedroom, he shut the door firmly behind him.

The punching bag Donnie had helped him drag back from the dump was leaned against the door. It wasn't a perfect solution but it afforded some privacy.

Setting Spike on the floor in front of him, Raph spent the next few hours working his way through the pile of brightly colored paper. Each failure produced a new and more creative curse, sometimes in English, sometimes in Japanese.

His large hands and thick finger ripped through square after tiny square. The crumpled pile becoming so large that it toppled over, burying Spike.

Finally the pile of papers was depleted to a sad, lone sheet of paper. Carefully Raph lifted the yellow scrap. The cheery yellow was decorated with tiny flowers in rusty orange and vivid blue.

"This is it Spike." He regarded the tiny turtle. "Chew your leaf if you think I can do it."

Eyeing the young turtle speculatively Spike reached out and chomped of a piece of leaf.

Nodding, Raph set down to work.

Slowly fold the corner. Careful of the edges. Don't tear, please don't tear.

Everything was going fine for a while and Raph was beginning to get excited. Suddenly there was a crinkle of paper. Freezing, Raph raised his hands. In his excitement he had gotten careless and the paper had become rumpled.

Gritting his teeth Raph prepared to crush the ruined piece. To throw it away. To give up.

It was stupid anyways.

Something stopped him though. The half folded piece was placed back on the floor. Over sized fingers gently smoothed the wrinkles, refolded the uneven creases. With each fold the fingers grew surer.

With the last fold Raph held his breath.

The crane had uneven wings, and one still looked slightly wrinkled. Its head was a little big. The tail had an odd little tear near the end.

It was perfect.

Setting his crane safely on a shelf, Raph set about retrieving Spike from the pile of paper. He gathered up the pile and removed the punching bag from the door.

Time to get rid of the evidence.

...

"_I never want to see any of your faces ever again."_

The words echoed through his head as he slammed his way angrily through the turnstile. It didn't make him feel any better. Neither did stomping towards his room or slamming the door.

He understood why April was mad. He really did. They had messed up, big time, but he wished, oh how he wished, that she could be angry with the Kraang instead of at them. Sure Donnie was going to fix it but it had been their fault in the first place. They had been too sure of themselves, of their abilities, and by the time they'd realized their mistake it'd been…too late.

His fists clenched.

This feeling of uselessness wasn't something he was accustomed to. Normally he was the muscle. Just tell him who to hit. He liked it that way. This time though there was no one to hit. No Kraang, no Foot soldiers, no giant mutants. Well, unless you count April's dad.

God Mikey was so stupid. He HAD to make it worse. Which was actually pretty impressive considering how astoundingly bad the whole situation was.

With a sigh Raph let his hands hang loosely at his sides. There had to be something he could do.

A small flash of yellow caught his attention.

Reaching down Raph gently picked up the tiny crane. It seemed even smaller in his hands then it had when he'd first made it.

"_If you fold a thousand paper cranes then you will be granted a wish."_

Somehow a plain white square of paper found its way into Raph's hands.

This was stupid.

Slowly he began to fold, his hands recalling a half formed memory.

Paper cranes don't grant wishes.

The lines were sharper and the folds were crisper. Age had made him more dexterous.

This was never going to work.

The finished crane joined the first on his shelf, and Raph reached for another piece of paper.

Only 998 left to go.

* * *

><p>I always felt that while all the turtles had their stubborn moments, Raph had that rock like stubbornness that some people possess. Unlike Donnie he couldn't fix April's dad so he would do the only thing he could. I like to believe that Raph's acts of kindness take place in dark, shadowy places where no one will catch him at it. I had some beef with how people were getting all nasty about April and her reaction to her dad being turned into a mutant. All I can say is she handled it better than I ever would have. Seriously her friends' mistake turned her father into a giant bat, a non-talking barely sentient bat. I think that of all the turtles Raph would have understood that anger, that need to lash out, the best. As always thanks for the reviews :) I always love reading them and they totally brighten my day. Sorry for not updating recently I've had exams and they are slowly killing me D: Check out my new Ninja Turtles story Strange Bedfellows it has a giant anthropomorphic tiger. Well, I'm going to bed now so Big Sister says goodnight.<p> 


	10. Sadorable

Acceptable Risk

Sadorable

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

A rewriting of the scene from Operation: Breakout. Raph tries to impress April without much luck and there are some unforeseen consequences. It's not easy being green. Thanks to the lovely Anon who suggested this (you know who you are)

* * *

><p>Donnie and Raph circled the mat, eyes intent on each other.<p>

'_Easy win,' _Raph thought confidently.

Donnie was book smart but Raph had strength on his side. Maybe if Donnie paid more attention to the important stuff then he wouldn't get his shell handed to him all the time.

"Don't worry Donnie," Raph smirked, spinning his weapons, "I'm in a good mood. I'll go easy on you."

"Don't do me any favors," Donnie snapped back with a roll of his eyes. "You know what they say, the greater the mass of an object, the greater the momentum upon impact."

"Worst smack-talk ever," muttered Mikey not-so-subtly.

When in a fight pay attention to your surroundings but always focus on your opponent. Master Splinter had drilled that rule into them early on. Raph knew that he should be paying attention to Donnie and only Donnie. Getting distracted would be stupid. Worse than stupid actually.

Still, like a magnet, he felt his eyes pulled to the trio that was watching from the sidelines. In particular a certain bright eyed red head. As if sensing his attention she smiled at him in that winning way of hers. It was the one that always seemed to have the power to make his temperature spike and blood pound in his ears.

Distantly he heard sensei call _jime_ to begin the match but it took him a moment to process the word.

Apparently a moment was all Donnie needed. As the taller turtle swung out with his staff, Raph barely had time to bring up his sais to guard against the attack. He struck out wildly, hoping to catch Donnie off balance but Donnie blocked the blow. A sharp rap on the shell, followed by two blows to his knees and a leg sweep sent Raph tumbling to the mats.

"Hey, I got him." Donnie cheered jubilantly, turning to the others. "Guys, did ya see?"

The ringing in his ears paused long enough for Raph to catch a glimpse of April casting Donnie her special smile. Something unfamiliar welled up inside of Raph. It was a heady mix of anger, damaged pride, and a nasty little hint of jealousy.

It was as if his body moved on its own. His leg swung out, sending Donnie sprawling. Almost immediately the purple-masked turtle stumbled to his feet, only to have his wrist caught by one of Raph's sais. Taking a moment to swing his brother around a bit, if only to remind him who was boss, Raph finally swung his around in front, catching his other wrist.

"Say I hi to Mikey," Raph smirked. _"Hi Mikey."_

The smallest turtle clapped his hands joyfully at the silly high-pitched voice.

"Donnie," He laughed, "amazing. I didn't even see his lips move. He's like a puppet who can throw his voice…to himself… wait?"

Raph tuned out Mikey's chattering. Mikey always enjoyed to Donnie puppet but Raph was far more interested in another opinion. Out of the corner of his eye he watched April's expression. What did she think? Was she impressed by his cool moves? Did she think he was funny?

Much to his dismay she just sat there staring with a tiny frown on her pretty face. Not the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"_Yame," _Splinter called out sternly, "that is enough."

Still feeling a twinge of annoyance, Raph sent Donnie flying over his shoulder to land with a thump on the floor. Just to add insult to injury he placed a foot on Donnie's chest, striking a triumphant pose atop his fallen foe as Donnie groaned.

Later, as they filed out of the dojo, Donnie caught Raph by the shoulder.

"What the heck was that?" He demanded.

"What?" Raph replied innocently. "Just havin' fun. You know how much Mikey loves the Donnie puppet."

Normally Raph's behaviour would get an eye roll or a lecture but Donnie just wasn't in the mood today. He'd been up late analyzing the mind control properties of the Mutant Wasps. He wanted to be prepared in case anything like that showed up again. The combination of lack of sleep and general annoyance at his brother made him more short-tempered than usual. So instead Donnie folded his arms over his chest and stared skeptically at Raph.

"Uh-huh, and it had absolutely nothing to do with April right?"

"What? No!" Raph barked out, but he knew he'd already given himself away.

Donnie pressed his fingers to the top of his beak, trying to relieve the pressure that was becoming a permanent resident there.

"Ugh, this has gone way too far," He said finally. "You seriously still think you have a shot with her?"

"No…I mean maybe…" trailing off Raph flinched slightly and hunched his shoulders.

"You are a five foot tall mutant turtle and she's a normal human teenage girl." Though he hadn't said it outright the implications of Donnie's words hung in the air. "If you want to impress April that's fine, but next time leave me out of it."

Pushing past Raph, Donnie stormed down the stairs leaving the temperamental turtle alone to stew.

* * *

><p>Donnie…Donnie was hard in this one. I felt like if the roles were reversed Donnie wouldn't be as mean as Raph was. Instead it would be more like he sees the obvious and is frustrated that Raph is just being so damn illogical. It's less of Donnie trying to be mean and more of him trying to show Raph the reality of the situation. Poor Raph. This one actually hurt to write :( This one is for the lovely Anon who goes by the name of HardyGirl who suggested this. I appreciate all the feedback it warms my heart to know that I have infected others with this strange ship of mine :) I always love reading the reviews and they make me "giddy as a school girl" as my grandma used to say. I'll probably be a little slow to put out anything for the next week as my school is actively trying to bury me in work. Anyways, check out my new Ninja Turtles story Tiger Tale (previously Strange Bedfellows). It's 2 am in my world so Big Sister says goodnight.<p> 


	11. Sticks and Stone

Acceptable Risk

Sticks and Stone

…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This takes place sometime before Operation: Breakout but after The Pulverizer. The Foot is after April and Raph hears some things from an enemy that might have been better left unsaid.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Raph grunted as he was caught by a hard kick to the stomach.<p>

His plastron took most of the damage but he knew it would likely leave a bruise. Those stupid mechanical legs were getting to be a real hassle. When he finally got a hold of Stockman, Raph decided, he was going to break the nerdy man's fingers one by one. That'd teach him.

"What?" Fishface drawled, his thick accent making the word even more irritating. "Can't handle a little kick like that? Perhaps I should put you out of your misery."

"Pft, ya right fish-lips," Raph countered, sending a punch in the other mutant's direction. "I'd like to see you try."

Fishface dodged the punch with ease, a smirk firmly on his ugly mug.

A short distance away Mikey and Donnie were taking care of Dogpound, while April and Leo finished off the last of the Foot soldiers. Though she was still a beginner she was improving with every day. As she bashed an enemy over the head with her fan, a gust of wind blew by ruffling her fiery locks.

It took more effort than Raph cared to admit to bring his attention back to the battle at hand. Over all it'd been a pretty easy fight, Raph could tell it would be over soon. With any luck they'd be home in time to see the end of the game.

As it turned out luck was not on Raph's side.

"What are you fools doing?" The woman's voice was loud and imperious.

"Karai…"Raph heard Leo murmur, his eyes trained on the deadly young woman.

Atop the water tower she glared down at the scene with a mix of disgust and distain. Her sharp eyes scanned each person in turn, assessing the situation.

"Father ordered you to capture the girl. Obviously you idiots can't handle a simple job like that so I guess I'll have to take care of it myself."

With a deadly smirk Karai descended from on high. Almost immediately the battle turned. At the appearance of reinforcements Dogpound seemed to have gotten a second wind. Donnie and Mikey could barely keep up as the massive canine barreled through their defenses. Leo, as usual was occupied with Karai, leaving April to battle the remaining Foot soldiers on her own. She was doing well, from what Raph could see, but it was obvious that she was tiring.

He needed to get rid of Fishface and fast.

"Come on ugly," He snarled, "let's get this over with."

Raph rushed at his enemy, hoping to catch him off balance. Unfortunately, Xever saw through his ploy and dodged easily out of the way.

"What is your hurry?" He goaded, mockingly casual in the face of Raph's anger. "I thought we were having fun."

They went back and forth for a while, trading blows and dodging over the rooftops. Finally, Raph cornered Fishface at the edge of the roof.

"What does Shredder want with April anyways" Raph tried to keep the exhaustion he was feeling from showing in his stance.

"How should I know?" Xever shot back. "Whatever it is it's not going to be…pretty."

A chill ran down Raph's spine at the other mutant's words. The thought of April being anywhere near a monster like Shredder filled him with dread. It coiled in the pit of his stomach, transforming into rage that flooded every nerve ending.

"You're not touching April." Raph roared, diving forward.

At the last second Fishface sprang to the side and Raph nearly toppled over the edge. For a split second the ground seemed very far away, and Raph was sure he was going to fall. Flinging himself backwards he went sprawling onto the gravel that covered the roof.

"Oh, a little attached are we." Fishface gloated. He knew he'd hit a nerve, it was clear by the smug look on his fishy face. "Does the turtle freak have a crush?"

Raph tried to keep his face as still as possible. A river over stone. Stone. Must be stone.

Despite Raph's best efforts though, something must have slipped past because Fishface's expression morphed into shock. Followed immediately by delighted ridicule.

"You do." He crowed, gleefully. "You like her."

The fishy man started to laugh. Desperately he grasped at his sides as gales of laughter burst forth. Raph could feel his face burn from embarrassment. Anything he said now would just damn him further.

"Shut up," he managed to grind out, but Fishface ignored him.

"This is too good." Fishface whipped a tear from his eye. "Do you seriously think you have a chance with her? A _menina bonita_ like that with a freak like you?"

Surrendering completely to his laughter, Fishface clutched the wall surrounding the roof for support.

Raph didn't notice though. He didn't notice Fishface's laughter. He didn't notice as Donnie and Mikey finally sent Dogpound running with his tail between his legs. He didn't even notice Karai's sudden departure or Leo helping April dispatch the few remaining Foot soldiers.

All he could see was red.

And somewhere inside him, a damn gave way.

* * *

><p>This chapter is actually supposed to go before the last one. The basic idea is an arch-nemesis telling a turtle something he doesn't want to hear. For Donnie it was Dr. Falco. He was his arch-nemesis and it was him making fun of Donnie for his crush. I didn't really feel that it would have as much of an impact if Falco said it to Raph. Having Xever make fun of his crush would have been about a hundred times worse for Raph. I'm super excited about the new TMNT episodes :) Especially because we finally got to see Tigerclaw. Fortunately his characterization is pretty close to how I wrote him in Tiger Tales so that's a relief. Though I kinda feel like he was less cold assassin and more Puss in Boots from Shriek. I think my next story will be Slash. This is going to be…interesting. Well, night for now y'all.<p> 


	12. Bearing Gifts

Acceptable Risk

Bearing Gifts

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This takes place after Slash and Destroy. Every man has a price he will willingly accept, even for what he hoped never to sell.

…

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The word chanted their way through Slash's head as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The streets below were empty of most of the city's inhabitants. It was late enough that he didn't have to worry about attracting any unwanted attention. Which was good because he wasn't exactly in top form. The ache in his leg was getting progressively worse and his arm felt like it was on fire, but he kept moving. He had to put some space between him and Raph.

Raph.

The pain in his leg was overwhelming. Taking in his surrounding Slash calculated that he'd probably gotten far enough away. Probably.

With a grunt of pain he collapsed into a small alcove, a nearby vent pumped out hot air that smelled like fresh bread. It was a good place to rest for a while and Slash closed his eyes.

He'd been too impatient.

That was his first mistake. Raph had so much potential and watching him squander it with those idiots was painful. Each of them in their own way held him back. The purple one, Donatello, all he did was talk. For all his plans and cleverness he was the weakest of all of them. Michelangelo had some potential, but he was stupid and flakey. He didn't deserve to have Raph's back.

Leonardo was the worst of all.

As Spike, Slash had sat through hours of Raph talking about the blue masked turtle. He was no good. All he ever did was boss Raph around, treating him like he was less. Raph was a hundred times better then Leonardo, he should have been leader.

Oh well, it worked out better that way anyway. They would make their own team, a better team. Once Raph was able to ditch the dead weight.

This time though, Slash decided, he'd been more patient. In his eagerness to free his friend from that toxic environment, Slash had underestimated the brainwashing of that Rat.

The rat Splinter was the only thing keeping Slash from barging down into the sewers and taking Raph back. Despite his evedent shortcomings the rat was strong. Taking him down would require timing, waiting for the perfect moment. It was Splinter's fault more than anyone that Raph couldn't see reason. His stupid teachings of patience and honor had poisoned Raph's mind. Maybe anger made the rat weak but for strong warriors like Slash and Raph it just made them stronger. It was only a matter of time before Raph realized that.

Raph wanted to be with him. Slash knew that much.

He'd been able to see in Raph's eyes as he'd tumbled off the building. Slash wasn't mad, could never be mad at his brother. Raph wasn't ready to see the truth. He was young and inexperienced. Slash would wait until the time was right, when he saw his siblings for what they were, weak, and then they would get rid of the dead weight together.

Still, in the back of Slash's mind a thought ached like a sore tooth.

Maybe being partners with Slash wasn't enough. Raph had his brothers and his father, Slash would need to gift him with something of equal value to balance out the trade. Something worthwhile. Something Raph couldn't get on his own…

A slow smile made its way across his misshapen jaw.

The answer was so simple, yet so perfect.

The aches in his body had reduced from a sharp stab to a slow pulse. Clambering to his feet Slash took off again, this time with purpose. The city raced under his feet until he came to a halt. The street below was abandoned, same as the others, but Slash waited.

For what felt like hours he clung to the shadows. Eventually though, all his patience paid off. A low grinding echoed through the alleyway, sending assorted vermin scuttling for hiding places. A manhole cover lifted and slid across the ground, revealing a familiar green head. It looked around cautiously then motioned below.

"The coast is clear."

The words were whispered but Slash could hear them all the same. The turtle slipped out of the hole and reached down. With an easy pull he hefted another figure out of the ground.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The other voice said, this one more feminine then the first. It carried notes of concern. "You guys got hurt pretty bad. What if Slash is waiting for you?"

The girl was smart, Slash grinned to himself. Excellent.

"Naw he's long gone." Raph's voice sounded confident but Slash could detect the little hitch at the end. The one he got whenever he was upset. Normally he would have been right but Slash had other plans tonight, ones that required more information.

"I guess…" April's tone was hesitant and she kept glancing around. Her eyes were everywhere and once Slash was sure she had seen him. The moment passed and he was able to let out a breath.

"The guys want pizza." Raph continued, tucking his hands behind his head, trying to look cool. The action pulled at his bruised ribs, making him wince. "Since you get all huffy whenever we steal it, you have to go in and pick up the order. Besides someone needs to make sure you keep out of trouble."

"And you drew the short straw again?" April huffed, folding her arms. "It's not even a block away. I can go by myself."

Raph merely looked at her, one brow ridge raised.

"What?" April looked scandalized. "I don't get kidnapped THAT often."

Still not saying anything, Raph continued to stare at her. Seeing his disbelieving stare, April glared back. For a moment the two stared at each other intensely, neither wanting to break down. Raph was the first to break though, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Fine, fine," he held his hands up in mock surrender, "You get the pizza. I'll stay here."

"That's better." April said, adopting a snooty accent. The effect was ruined by the grin on her own face.

Turning dramatically on her heal, the red head flounced out of the alley leaving Raph alone. When he was sure she was gone, the turtle scrambled up the fire escape. Traveling by roof, he followed the girl as she made her way towards the destination.

The second Raph was far enough away Slash slipped from his hiding place.

It was too perfect.

Plans immediately began to form in Slash's head. The next time that he saw Raph it would be different. He'd be patient. He'd be prepared.

The girl was the key. She wasn't strong but she didn't have to be. April was pretty and kind, as Raph had said many, many times, such things were a flaw in a warrior but for a woman it was forgivable. Mates didn't have to be strong. That was a man's job. If Slash could get Raph the one thing he desired more than anything, the one thing he couldn't take for his own, then bringing him over to the right side would be easy.

Raph had, unknowingly shown his greatest weakness. As Spike he had been privy to more than just Raph's complaints about his brothers. Much more.

Eyes gleaming, Slash slipped back into the shadows and off into the night.

He had things to do. Maybe those freaky aliens Raph was always talking about would be useful.

* * *

><p>For a while I was considering having Slash see April the same way he saw Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Master Splinter, as weaknesses that needed to be taken out. Then I realized that would be true in the cannon series but Raph's crush on April would change things. Instead, for Slash, she could be a tool, something useful that he could use. I think Slash would probably have a pretty misogynistic view of women, at least in my head he does. He's very primal, thinking in animal terms. Turtles don't mate for love and they don't mate for life, so Slash probably wouldn't see her the same way a person would. He underestimates her which, as other villains could tell you, is a dangerous mistake to make. This also explains how Slash got involved with the Kraang. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed. I had a lovely anon that gave me the idea for this chapter. I hope it lived up to your expectations. If you have any other ideas or thoughts drop me a line because I love to hear from you. If you think I'm way off then go ahead and tell me that too because I can handle criticism (mostly…be gentle). Anyways I've got homework so Night Night everyone.<p> 


	13. Tough Love

Acceptable Risk

Tough Love

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a cat though, so I have that going for me which is nice.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

This takes place after The Kraang Conspiracy. Raph goes complete tsundere and shows his affection in the only way he knows how. Hopefully April will survive.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaa," Grabbing Mikey by the wrist, April pulled with all her might.<p>

The young turtle allowed the action, rolling over her back to land on the mats with an exaggerated thump. He moaned dramatically from the floor, slinging an arm over his eyes.

"Don't be so rough on me," Moving his arm Mikey glanced up at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm delicate."

April huffed and crossed her arms, though a small twitched at her mouth.

"Ya right, like you guys aren't always going easy on me."

The four turtles collectively winced, the last time April had gotten in a mood like this she'd broken rank and gotten herself snatched by the Kraang. The thought of her strapped to that table still gave Raph nightmares.

"April," Leo lay a hand on her arm; it was best to nip these things in the bud, "it's not that we don't think you can handle yourself but you're still pretty new at this. You need to learn the form first then work on strength."

"My sons are correct," Splinter said sedately as he entered the dojo. He came to a stop in front of the red-head, staring down at her with a kind smile. "A subtle knife is far more dangerous than a blunt instrument in the hands of a true ninja. Strength comes with time but control takes much practice."

"Or you could be like Raph and just try to pummel everything into submission." Donnie sent a glare at his brother, rubbing his shoulder. Raph had been extra rough with him today.

"Hey," Raph snapped, his cheek flushing, "I can control myself. You're just a wimp."

"Oh really," Donnie drew himself up to full height, making Mikey groan and Leo sigh. This was going to be a long one.

"_Yamete_," Splinter held up a hand, halting the argument, "I believe that is enough for today. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and April may be excused. Donatello and Raphael I believe that you require some time to meditate."

With a whoop of excitement Mikey was on his feet and cart wheeling out the door. Leo rolled his eyes and followed at more of a sedate pace, smirking at Raph and Donnie as he passed.

Last to leave was April, an unhappy frown still on her face. Despite what everyone said she still felt like she wasn't being taken seriously.

Making a slit second decision, Raph caught her by the elbow as she passed. When she turned to face him though, Raph felt a tight jolt in his chest. Her wide blue eyes were focused completely on him. The distance between the two was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her body on his skin.

They stood in silence for a minute, a curious look of April's face and a dazed one on Raph's. Realizing where he was and what he looked like Raph cleared his throat and tried to look nonchalant.

"Don't…don't worry about those guys." Raph managed to stammer out. Comforting people really wasn't his forte but for April he'd give it a shot. "You're doing great."

A smile stretched across April's face and the tension in her shoulders relaxed. She liked the simple way he seemed to view the world. Even though she could tell he was uncomfortable his words rung with a confidence that what he was saying was true.

"Thanks Raph," She said gratefully.

Trying to fend off a rather embarrassing blush, Raph felt his stomach flip treacherously. They were so close. She was staring up at him with those eyes of hers and he just wanted…wanted.

He just wanted. Pure and simple.

Those stupid movies that Mikey was always making them watch suddenly popped into his head. A boy and a girl standing together, having a moment. It was at this point that the boy would lean down and kiss the girl. Then sappy music would start to play and the screen would go dark.

The butterflies that taken up residence in Raph's stomach since he'd first laid eyes on April, had decided that they too wanted to be ninjas. It was all he could do to keep from either throwing up or passing out.

Then, reality hit like a bucket of ice water. It came in the form of a hand, his hand, which was still holding her arm. The contrast was so obvious it was almost comical. His large, blunt, oversized fingers wrapped around the delicate peach of her skin. Skin that was soft like silk, so unlike his own, which was tough and leathery.

Unconsciously he jerked back, dropping her arm like a hot brick.

"So ya, don't worry about it," He managed to get the words out without his voice shaking too obviously. "Soon you'll be brawling with the rest of us."

"And then I'll have to be the one going easy on you guy."

A small chuckle worked its way out and April soon followed. Within minutes the two were back in their comfort zone, laughing at each other's jokes that weren't actually that funny. It was nice to see April's cheerful snark back though. Being mopey and depressed didn't suit her.

Eventually April got a hold of herself. Wiping a tear from her eye she tried to regain her breath.

"Seriously Raph," She said, still panting slightly, "thanks."

Raph knew he should do something. Something to reassure her, something to give her comfort. That's what friends did right?

If he were Mikey or even Donnie he would have hugged her. Mikey's hugs were like a tornado, with all the joy and excitement that filled him, Donnie hugged in that awkward gentle way that was all angles and gangly limbs. Leo would put a hand on her shoulder, with that proud Leader-look he'd mastered somewhere along the lines. Raph though…

Raph was at a loss.

Then it came to him. As natural as breathing. He wasn't cheery like Mikey, he wasn't gentle like Donnie, and he wasn't a leader like Leo. Raph was all brawn and he knew it.

Closing his hand, his freakish, strange, different, hand, and punched the girl easily in the shoulder. It wasn't soft because, hey, he didn't pull punches. Still, the smile left her face and with a tiny wave April was out the door.

A small sound, suspiciously like a choked chuckle, caused Raph to stiffen. He'd forgotten, as he was in his own little world with April, that they weren't actually alone in the world. Or even in the room.

The look on Donnie's face was so full of unholy glee that Raph was tempted to punch him right there and then. He was staring like every wish he'd ever made had come true all at once, and at the same time he'd gotten a puppy, and a super computer, and a rocket to the moon. Beside his stood Mater Splinter, his furry face was a picture of serenity.

"Shut up Donnie," Raph warned, he could feel the tell tale heat spreading over his body.

"But Raph," Donnie's voice was oily and innocent. "I didn't say anything."

"Shut UP Donnie."

The heat was spreading, down his face and neck and out to pretty much every part of his body. Heck even his shell was probably red.

"It really isn't anything to be ASHAMED of," Donnie could see the danger, that Raph was teetering on an edge, but this was too great an opportunity to miss. "I mean, lots of guys turn into stammering idiots when they talk to girl they like."

"Donnie…" The word came out more of a growl, pressed between clenched teeth.

"Donatello," Splinter's words came out as a gentle admonishment, "it is not kind to tease your brother. He is new to matters of the heart and he is not the first man to make a fool of himself over a pretty girl."

The words were said in a serious tone but both Raph and Donnie could see the knowing smile on his face. The anger drained from Raph's form leaving him limp and grumpy.

"Sensei…" Raph's voice was no longer stiff with rage; instead an almost-whine took its place.

With his anger burned out, all that was left was embarrassment. Turning on his heel Raph fled the dojo, only to hear his father's words floating along behind him. His amusement was clear in every syllable.

"Make good choices my son."

…

A few weeks later April left the dojo, rubbing her shoulder and wincing.

"Hey sis," Mikey leapt from behind, swinging an arm around her shoulders in a half-hug.

Even his half-hugs were jarring though and April let out a whimper. Immediately Mikey loosened his hold, guilt and concern warring on his normally cheery face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," April managed a small smile despite her pain, "just a little sore."

"Really? I didn't think today's lesson was that difficult." Seeing April's grimace of pain, Donnie made his way over. "Did you pull something? If you're hurt you should let me check it out."

Gently April fended off the two concerned turtles.

"It wasn't training." April's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she trailed off. "Raph…"

"Did Raph hurt you?" Appearing out of nowhere Leo shoved his way in. "Sometimes during training he isn't always as careful as he should be. I can talk to him if you want."

Great now Leo was involved. April wanted to bury her head in her hands, or in the ground. While it was nice that they were so concerned about her, they were completely misinterpreting the problem.

It was true, training hadn't been bad. She'd gotten used to the aches and bruises that followed, and more often than not they felt kind of good. Like medals of honor.

No this pain was different.

Lately Raph had been more physical than usual. Everytime she did something, and even when she didn't, he seemed to feel the need to hit her.

A punch in the shoulder for taking out some Kraang bots by herself, a rough bump with the hard part of his shell when she'd made homemade pizza for them last week, a shove to the shoulder when they were joking around watching bad action films. Such occasions had happened before but they had just seemed to multiply.

It wasn't like he was being mean or trying to hurt her, April knew that for sure, but his rough-housing had gotten a little extra rough recently.

It was just his way of showing affection but man was he strong. It was like having a big puppy that didn't know it's own strength. Still, she wasn't about to complain. She'd wanted them to stop treating her like a china doll and she was getting her wish.

But seriously ow.

"Never mind," April said shaking her head. There was definitely no need to get the others involved. "I'm just tired. Do you mind if I take my shower first?"

She was met with a chorus of agreement, and with a sigh of relief she wandered off to find a towel and a change of clothes.

"I wonder what that was about." Leo muttered as soon as she was out of sight. An equally confused Mikey nodded in agreement.

Donnie, on the other hand, had a knowing grin on his face.

"Well, you know what they say," he said casually. "Love hurts."

Without another word he turned and walked away, leaving his befuddled brothers behind to try to work out his cryptic words. He was going to need to finish up that bruise lotion he'd been working on and fast. If Raph kept this up then April was going to be one big bruise by the end of the month.

Donnie wasn't about to tell his brothers about what he'd witnessed. Some secrets were meant to be kept.

Plus it was really good blackmail.

* * *

><p>So the lovely GlowingGreenEyes were discussing how Raph would show affection. Donnie and Mikey are pretty free with their hugs, especially in the show. It's kind of a game with Apritello shippers to find the hugs that take place in the background. Raph, I don't think would be a big hugger. He'd be more likely to slug someone in the shoulder. So I figured physical shows of affection would revolve around that. Unfortunately he probably wouldn't check his strength. Plus, unlike his brothers, April doesn't have a lovely hard shell to protect her. Also, Troll-Splinter. I love in the show how he just takes so much joy in messing with his kids. Well, that's all I have to say for today. If you like it let me know. I love the reviews and I hope you all have a great day.<p> 


	14. Pink Elephants

**Acceptable Risk**

**Pink Elephants**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do own a laptop with a sticky O key which is a real pain.<p>

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

Once bitten, twice shy. Once again Raph finds himself bitten by Fishface but this time he starts revealing things that he really would have liked to keep quiet. April finds out what it's like to be the sober friend at a party.

* * *

><p>"Donnie!" Leo shouted, his voice straining under the weight he carried. "We've got a problem."<p>

There was a crash and a bang, then Donnie came sprinting out of his lab with April hot on his heels. The end of Donnie's mask was singed and there was an ugly black stain on one of April's boots. Both looked sufficiently ruffled as the rushed over to the turnstile.

"This better be important." Donnie snapped, using two fingers to put out his still smoking mask tail. "You just ruined a very delicate experiment."

"Hey Dooooonnie," Raph drawled, a lazy smile on his face. "I dunno what Leo's talkin' about. Everything's fiiiiiiine."

Leo grunted and hauled Raph up a little higher on his shell. The red masked turtle was slung half across his brother's back, seemingly unable to stand on his own. Beads of sweet trailed down Leo's face as the strain increased with each passing second.

"What happened?" April gaped at Raph's seemingly boneless form. He was humming cheerfully as his head lolled back and forth. "I thought you guys were just getting pizza."

"Dude, it was epic" Mikey chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "There were all these Foot guys and Dogpound and Fishface. But we totally kicked their butts. Except Raph got bit by Fishface again. Lucky for him I was there to save the day. "

With a wide grin Mikey hefted the pizza box in the air.

"I even saved the pizza. It may be a little smooshed though."

"As great as this conversation is," Leo broke in, panting, "Raph isn't exactly light. If someone could maybe give me hand before my arms fall off that would be great."

"Oh ya, right." Donnie took off into his lab in search of the anti-venom.

Carefully, Mikey and Leo led Raph over to the pit, and with much effort, managed to get him settled. Keeping him upright, that proved to be a slightly more difficult task. Every time they got him sitting properly he would end up sliding either to the side or onto the floor. Finally, they managed to get him wedged in, Mikey and Leo steadying him on either side.

"Alright, I've got it." Donnie bustled into the room with a syringe in his hand.

Gripping Raph's bicep Donnie cast him a small gentle smile.

"This won't hurt a bit."

At the sharp pinch Raph grunted, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. With any luck Raph would be back to his normal charming self any minute.

"Look at all the pretty bubbles. Boop. Boop." Raph's hand waved through the air, swiping at nothing.

Any minute now.

"Hey, hey Donnie," Raph turned and stared at his brother, a serious look on his face, making Donnie heaved a sigh of relief. Finally the antidote was working. "What came first the waffle or the waffle iron?"

Or not. So much for luck.

The sound of a clearing throat caused them all to jump. Staring down at them with a concerned frown was Master Splinter. He surveyed the group, taking in each face. Each one held varying levels of panic. All except Raph, who was staring up at him vacantly. It was most disconcerting.

"Sensei!" A shining grin lit up Raph's face.

Most disconcerting indeed.

"What is wrong with Raphael?" Splinter asked his voice steady and soothing.

All eyes turned to Leo and he heaved a sigh. Being the leader could be a real pain.

"We were on our way back with dinner when we heard some noises in an alley. Some of the Foot were robbing an electronics store, probably for part for more Foot bots. We were able to stop them but Raph got bit by Fishface. Donnie just gave him the antidote but…"

"But it's not working." Mikey broke, hysteria working its way into his voice. "He's still all crazy bananas."

"The venom must have changed,"

Now, even Donnie was looking concerned as he checked Raph's pulse and the dilation of his eyes. Taking a cotton swab out of his belt, Donnie swiped it over the tiny bead of blood that the injection left behind.

"I'm going to take this sample to the lab to see if maybe the venom has mutated in some way." He turned away, only to turn back a moment later. "Does anyone remember what symptoms Raph was showing after he got bitten?"

"Ummmmm," Mikey stared up at his brother with a vacant stare, very similar to Raph's.

"I got this."

Leo jumped up from the bench and out of the pit, following Donnie out of the room.

Glancing down at his sons, Splinter took in Raphael's glazed eyes and the hint of sweat on his brow. As a ninja master he was knowledgeable in the ways of poison but it would be of little use against this particular foe. All he could do was try to keep the effects at bay until Donatello was able to create a cure.

"I will go make tea," He said finally, it was important to keep Raphael hydrated and there was a particular blend that would likely slow the spread of the poison.

The rat master turned to leave when a tug on his sleeve drew him to a halt. Looking down he saw the large watery eyes of his smallest son. Using one hand to hold up Raph, Mikey kept a firm grip on Splinters sleeve.

"What is it my son?" Splinter asked gently.

"Can I make some soup for Raph? To make him feel better?"

Staring down at Michelangelo's puppy dog eyes Master Splinter contemplated the request. While it would likely be easier to make the tea without is most exuberant son under foot, the concern Michelangelo held for his brother way understandable. Left to his own devices Michelangelo would likely try to help his brothers in finding an antidote and he was the most competent of the four in the kitchen.

"I am sure he will appreciate it and I would enjoy the company."

With a face-splitting grin, Mikey vaulted the pit's bench, bouncing along at Master Splinter heels. Abruptly a thought crossed his mind and he turned to April with a serious look that was out of place on his normally cheerful face.

"You take care of Raph okay April?"

"Um, ya sure." April replied.

A sharp nod and Mikey's face was back to its normal sunny demeanor.

All of a sudden April found herself very much alone with a swaying Raph.

…Wait swaying?

"Whoa there big guy."

April managed to catch hold of his arm just as he started to topple over. Heaving with all her strength she managed to drag him into the sitting position. This worked for about a minute, before he was flopping again. Unlike the others April didn't have the necessary size or strength to keep a five foot tall mass of muscle in place. After about the third time April gave up.

"Okay Raph, yoo-hoo," She snapped her fingers; trying to get his attention from…whatever it was he was staring at. "Raph, no focus, I'm going to need you to lie down okay?"

"Lie down?" Raph repeated the words like they were a foreign language. "Why do I gotta lie down? 'M not tired."

"Please Raph," April begged, straining to keep him upright, "lie down. For me?"

Staring at the red-head with wide eyes, Raph nodded his head vigorously.

"For April? Of course I'll lie down for April."

And all of a sudden he was pitching sideways and April was left with a lap full of turtle head.

"'S that better?" Raph drawled, staring up with a hopeful smile.

April couldn't help but giggle. He looked so much like a little kid.

"Yes that's much better." She patted him gently on the head.

From his vantage point, Raph's entire field of vision was filled with April. It was GREAT. She was all soft and squishy and pretty. So, so, so pretty. And she smelled nice, like the sun and soap.

"You smell pretty." Raph managed to burble out. It was hard 'cause his tongue felt funny.

"Thanks Raph," April couldn't keep the giggle out of her voice.

As she turned her head the light caught her hair, entrancing Raph as he watched. In the florescent lighting shades or orange and red and gold wove through each lock. He wanted so bad to touch it but he knew he shouldn't because…because...Unable to come up with a good reason Raph decided touching April's hair would be an excellent idea. Reaching up a shaky hand, Raph took a clumsy swipe.

Catching the movement April was able to move out of the way just in time to avoid being poked in the eye. Undeterred Raph took another swipe, missing again but managing to smack April on the chin.

"Hey," April frowned, rubbing her chin, "what are you doing?"

"I wanna touch your haaaaaair." Raph whined, pouting as best he could.

Looking down at his wide eyes and protruding lip, April had to smile. For all his tough exterior and constant teasing f his brothers, especially Mikey, he could pull of a begging pout as well as any of them. It was the same one that Donnie used when he wanted to experiment on her MP3 player, or Leo when he was trying to get her to watch Space Heroes, or Mikey when he wanted…well anything really.

Another near eye gouge brought April out of her musing. Raph was, if nothing else, persistent.

She reached up and carefully removed her hair from its tie, letting it fall loose around her shoulders. Taking Raph's large callused hand in her own she guided it to its destination.

Finally finding the glimmering locks between his fingers Raph let out a contented sigh. It was softer then he'd ever imagined. Smooth and silky, like the silkiest silk. Over and over he allowed each lock to slide along his outstretched hand. Red and green looked good together.

"I's soft," he muttered, barely audible, "like kittens."

April didn't say anything, only patted his head again while biting her cheek to keep from laughing. Content with his newest fixation Raph continued to run his fingers through April's hair, oblivious to her obvious amusement.

Suddenly a look of seriousness crossed his face as a jarring though entered her mind. He liked April. April was nice, and pretty, and she even laughed at his jokes sometimes. She was their friend and cool and stuff. But she left before. What if she left again? That would be the worst thing ever. He'd loved Spike and Spike went away. What if April went away again too? Forever?

"Hey…"

"Yes Raph?"

"Can we keep you, fluffy kitten?"

April looked down sharply, half expecting the same zoned out expression that he'd been wearing since they dragged him in. Instead, she found his eyes surprisingly sharp as he continued to drowsily stroke her hair. It would have been all too easy to joke it off, to make some kind of sarcastic comment but something in his face stopped her short. The look on his face was as unguarded as she'd ever seen it. More unguarded then the night he'd told her about Slash. As unguarded as when they'd nearly lost Leo.

So instead she simply smiled and continued to stroke his forehead.

"Don't worry Raph. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>This was sooo fluffy that I don't even know what to say. By the way I imagine that they all have nicknames for April. Donnie's is Princess, Raph's is kitten, Leo's is Sunshine, and Mikey…Mikey has a list, like seriously a list. His favorite is Sis though, shhhh. I'd been planning this one for a while but the wonderful I-Luv-Raph sent me a PM recommending this idea s I knew it had to come next. Had a little trouble with Raph's hallucinations but I eventually got through it. So hope you like it and if you notice any missing o's well…my o key hates me right now. If you have any idea drop me a line I love to hear them and keep the Apraphael alive. Night.<p> 


	15. Fairytale Fumble

**Acceptable Risk**

**Fairytale Fumble**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, neither characters nor anything pertaining to the franchise. I do 52 bottles of body lotion form Bath and Body Works…Seriously where did it all come from?

Author's Note: So I've decided to write some shorts (some might not be so short, some might be really short) from the perspective of April/Raph. Originally for the 2012 series Raph was supposed to be in love with April, not Donnie. Since the series presents him as a guy who can't really be honest with his feelings I figured that Raph would be the ultimate tsundere type guy.

Also I'm on tumblr starsiasestra#tumblr#com (#=.). Come follow me if you like. I'm a big turtles fan and sometimes post extra stuff there

Raph and April are taken hostage by Sir Malachi. Can Mikey, Leo, and Donnie save them or will outside forces beyond their control prevent them from doing so.

* * *

><p>Donnie swung out, his makeshift staff clocking a giant part bat, part beetle monster on the head. The creature went sprawling to the ground in a whirl of legs. With one last hiss it dissolved into a puddle of mist.<p>

This is impossible, his scientific mind screamed. Well, it would have screamed had brains been capable of screaming, which incidentally they could not. Though the Kraang were technically brains and they could scream. Perhaps only creepy alien brains with tentacles could scream. Hmm, how would one go about testing that theory?

Donnie shook his head furiously.

Now was not the time to be distracted. There were still plenty of those creatures, and the cluster of writhing bodies didn't appear to be thinning no matter how many they destroyed. What were these things anyways and where the shell were they coming from?

There was a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye, drawing his attention away from his mental musings. Another strike and yet another foe melted into nothing. All around him creatures were exploding into mist as he and his brothers fought on. The queue was seemingly endless then, as suddenly as the monsters had appeared, the hallway was empty.

Donnie checked carefully any other opponents, but much to his relief their foes seemed to be vanquished. For now.

A single bead of sweat crawled down his face, getting tangled in the stringy mass that was his beard. Ugh, how did humans do it? The stupid thing was driving him crazy but every time he tried to pull it off it stuck fast as if glued to his face.

While the whole medieval adventure thing had been fun at the beginning, the novelty was swiftly wearing off.

…

_Donnie, Mikey, Leo, and Raph gaped in shock as a figure appeared from a cloud of blue smoke, hovering just in front of them. It stared down at them with beady bird eyes, glancing over each of them in turn. He looked like something out of one of their video games with his gnarled staff and patched tunic._

"_Who is…" Donnie trailed off staring at the strange creature._

"_WHAT THE?" Raph's eyes bugged out of their sockets, while Mikey merely uttered an awed "Weird"._

"_Thou possess questions," the bird floated gracefully to the ground. His eyes glowed a deep blue from beneath the hood of his cowl. "I am the one that possesses thy answers."_

_Now the turtles stared at him no longer with wonder, but instead with confusion._

"_What did he say?" Mikey asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I don't speak Spanish, dude."_

_The creature continued on as though he had not heard Mikey's words._

"_My name is Sir Malachi. I am the one who changeth your clue and the one who broughteth you here." Sir Malachi paused, ensuring he had their full attention. "And I am the one who will rewardeth you if you win the quest."_

"_A quest?" Leo looked around at his brothers. "Um, that's great and all… But we're all good on quests right now. We've got like a million canisters of mutagen to find. So if you could send us home we'd really appreciate it."_

_Sir Malachi smile took on an evil twist._

"_But if you do not win you shall never achieveth your reward."_

_With a wave of his hand, and another puff of blue mist, a small glass orb poofed into being. Inside was a familiar figure. A tiny irate April pounded on the glass as she stared angrily from within its confines. Donnie gasped and Mikey covered his mouth in horror. Raph on the other hand was not so slow to react, a snarl formed on his features and he hefted his weapons angrily._

"_Hey birdbrain, let her go and maybe I won't turn you with pillow."_

_His posturing that had no effect on the bird wizard as he toyed with his glass bulb and smirked._

"_Maketh me."_

_With a furious roar Raph took off towards Sir Malachi, his self-made ax swinging wildly. The attack did little, Sir Malachi neatly sidestepped allowing Raph to pass unscathed. With another regal wave of his hand blue smoke enveloped the red masked turtle, and like some sick magicians trick he too was gone._

_Suddenly, the situation was a lot more serious than it was before. Despite having weapons intended for play the three remaining turtles each took a defensive stance. Three stony pairs of eyes gazed at the unrepentant wizard._

"_Let them go," Mikey's expression was uncharacteristically serious as he strung his bow, "or I'll possesseth your face."_

"_Ah, ah, ah," Sir Malachi waved a single feathered finger in their direction, "that is not how the gameth goes. If you are able to solve my puzzles and defeat the dragon, then I will relinquish them both and return you all back home. Fail and you will all be trapped here forever. Forever."_

_And with a maniacal cackle he disappeared in a poof a smoke._

…

"Leo, are you sure you know where you're going?" Donnie asked as they passed what look like the same statue for about the millionth time.

"Look," Leo too was beginning to show signs of frustration, as he stared down at the scroll. "I've been following the map that YOU stole from that guard and it says that the door to the dragons keep should be around here somewhere. If you want to take a look for yourself then please be my guest."

"Hey, no need to get snippy. I'm just saying wandering around for hours don't seem to be getting us any closer to finding April or Raph."

"Guys, guys calmed down." Mikey raised his hand to the preceding gesture. "I've got my plus one ring of awesome. It can show us where to go."

Closing his eyes Mikey raised his hand it to the air. Grasping at nothing he stumbled around like a blind man in the dark. Donnie sighed, covering his eyes with one of its oversized hands, while Leo turned back to check his map of again. Maybe there was something he was missing?

As he wandered aimlessly, Mikey stumbled over a small piece of rock which had come loose from the wall. Arms pin-wheeling he went flailing towards ground, his descent stopped only as he grasped one of the torches that lit the dank hallway.

There was an awful grinding of stone on stone. The trio turned and stared as a large chunk of wall shifted sideways exposing pitch black corridor.

"See, plus one ring of awesome." Mikey punched an exuberant fist into the air.

With a whoop of joy, the youngster took off down the dark hallway. Sharing a look and a shrug Leo and Donnie quickly followed. The corridor itself was short and the three turtles found themselves blinded as they entered the room on the other side.

Blinking away black dots swamping his vision, Donnie took in the shining room. There was gold everywhere, it was stacked in piles and mountains so that the whole room was covered in a rolling metallic sheen. Only a few torches lined the room but the reflected light on the metal bathed it in a quivering golden glow. For a moment he could only stare, taking in the overwhelming amount of wealth filling the room.

Atop the tallest pile of gold in the center of the room was a glass bubble, like Sir Malachi's but bigger. Inside was a mass of ruffles, and crinoline, and what appeared to be a tiny gold crown.

"Hey it's Apr…mrph."

Leo thrust hand over Mikey's mouth, muffling the rest of his words. Silently he placed a single finger to his lips in a shushing motion before letting go of Mikey again.

"Ninjas are supposed to be quiet remember." Leo hissed, looking both stern and exasperated.

Mikey rolled his eyes and cast Leo exasperated look of his own.

"But I'm not a ninja, duh, I'm an elf."

As Mikey and Leo squabbled semantics Donnie took the opportunity to look around the room. The amount of treasure was truly amazing but something tickled at the back his mind. There was no way rescuing April would be that easy. Sir Malachi took way to much joy in testing them from him to give up his prize so easily.

Then suddenly it hit him like the number eight southbound subway.

"Guys," Donnie tightened his grip on his weapon, "where's the dragon?"

Immediately Mikey and Leo fell silent, taking in the seemingly vacant room. At first there seemed to be nothing but piles of metal. Then they heard it, the soft scrape like the sound of scales on metal, followed by a low, echoing cackle of laughter.

Almost subconsciously Mikey, Donnie, and Leo formed a circle, defending each others' backs from the invisible foe. The sounds echoing through the room seemed to come from all directions. There was a flicker shadow here, flash of movement there, but still their opponent clung to the shadows. It was almost as if it were toying with them.

"We know you're out there," called Leo bravely, "surrender now we might let you leave here alive."

Again there was laughter, closer and louder than before. From behind the center pile of gold stepped a figure swathed in red.

The turtles could only gape in shock.

"A- April?"

The creature growled angrily at them, curling her long tail around her feet. Indeed it did look like April, if April had large leathery wings protruding at the back and razor-sharp fangs. Red scales littered her body forming sort of armor at around her arms and legs, and at her temples. She stared at them blankly, her eyes glowing the same haunting blue as the monsters it encountered before, the same blue as Sir Malachi's.

"How about you surrender?" With every word tiny flames dropped from her lips. "Begone, the princess is mine."

"April," Leo raised his hands in a soothing gesture, "we don't want to hurt you."

April threw back her head and laughed, her shining red hair spilling down her back. As she did a torrent of flames ripped loose from her throat, scorching the far wall of the cave.

"Hurt me? Little turtle, you should worry more about yourself."

Sensing that April was not in her right mind Leo took a step back.

Mikey on the other hand couldn't have looked more excited, apparently their human friend turning into a dragon hybrid was the highlight of this little trip. As his eyes raked over her form, the hyper-active turtle bounced from foot to foot with excitement.

Meanwhile, Donatello just continued to stare at the girl confusion. While this explained…some things, the whole situation wasn't making a lot of sense.

April… was a dragon. April was THE dragon?

"If April's the dragon…" Donnie said slowly glancing up at the glass orb. "Then who's…"

As if on cue the bundle of cloth within the orb began to shift. From within the confines a livid green face came into view, its eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't say anything."

He couldn't help it. Really, he couldn't. With a clatter Donnie's staff fell to the stone floor, with his knees soon following. Helplessly he clutched at his sides, trying desperately to maintain control, but failing miserably. Think of pi. Think of the periodic table. Think of anything.

It was futile though.

Finally Donnie gave up, surrendering to his own overwhelming desires.

"Bwhahaha."

Donnie was not alone in his laughter. On either side both Mikey and Leo collapsed into their own fits of chuckles and giggles. Mikey lay curled up on his side, his weapon abandoned beside him.

Within the bubble Raph was helpless to do anything but glare and sulk. Folding his arms across his chest he was could do little but try to set his brothers on fire with his mind. Quite unsuccessfully mind you but he did try.

The effect was underwhelming as he was wrapped from head to toe in a lacy pink ball gown. It was truly a thing of beauty with its white lace and seemingly endless petticoats. The whole ensemble even had a crown and matching shoes. Which was actually pretty impressive considering the size of mutant turtle feet.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Furious Raph struck the glass surrounding him but it had no effect.

Seeing the distraction of the potential rescuers, dragon April scrambled up the pile gold, wrapping herself around the bubble as best she could.

Wings spread wide, she hissed at them again.

"The princess is mine." April growled possessively.

The scene might have been frightening, if it hadn't been so completely ridiculous. As it was, April's declaration only served to increase their laughter. Even normally serious Leo was in tears as he watched the scene.

It took a few minutes but the trio eventually managed to get themselves under control.

"Hey princess," Mikey managed to choke out, wiping a tear from his eye, "look on the bright side. You finally got April's attention."

* * *

><p>Okay while I did like the episode Mazes and Mutants I had some serious beef with her being the damsel in distress all the freaking time. I LOVE April. In my books she is totally awesome…flawed but awesome. She would not be some freaking princess guarded by the dragon. She would BE the motherf***ing dragon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Sorry I was gone so long I hit summer vacation and my brain totally shut down. I have been working on some prompts for Raphril Week though and I'll be posting them soon. That's all for now this is Big Sis signing off.<p> 


	16. Fizzy Bubbles

Notes: Okay so I haven't posted anything in a while. This one was another prompt for Raphril week. I am totally in love with the idea of Raph being a big stiff dork. All that repressing has to do something funny to his brain. I have a big family and we always mix up drinks. I figure at the lair it would happen all the time. I really liked all the Raphril stuff in season two (though there are other parts where I'm like ew, no stop). I watch way too much anime so indirect kisses are my kryptonite. I also posted 2 other raphril stories separately because they were way too big so if you like Raphril go check them out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mikey stop hogging the pizza!"<p>

"Could someone pass the…"

"…Then Captain Ryan said…"

"Gotta be faster than that bro…"

Dinner at the Hamato house was not what one would call peaceful. The wooden table was strewed with discarded pizza boxes, half eaten slices, and bottles of soda. From the head of the table Splinter watched over the proceedings with a serene smile as he sipped his tea. It was nice when they all got to sit down to a meal together.

If not a little chaotic.

On one side of the table Mikey and Donnie were battling over the last slice of extra meaty Hawaiian pizza. While Mikey usually had the upper hand in such situations, Donnie was holding his own as he fended off the youngster's advances. Using some of the abandoned boxes he had constructed a small fortress to defend himself.

Just as he was about to devour the slice, Mikey did…something. It was too fast for the eye to see but somehow he ended up with the coveted piece in his hand. In a flash he crammed the whole thing in his mouth, grinning at his brother past tomato sauce and pineapple bits. Almost immediately Donnie's celebratory expression morphed into confusion, then irritation, then just sulking.

From the other side of the table Leo watched his brother's antics with a shake of his head. Turning back to April he continued to recount in detail the subtle nuances of the most recent Space Heroes episode. To her credit April was able to keep up surprising well, popping out a bit of obscure trivial that even Leo hadn't known about. This, of course, launched him into yet another rousing debate about the themes and underlying messages of what he considered to be the pinnacle of sci-fi television excellence.

Raph, who was crammed onto the bench on April's other side, easily turned out his brother's nattering. Contentedly he worked his way through his own mini mountain of pizza, pausing only to smack away Mikey's thieving hand with a growl of warning. While he didn't normally mind dinners like this, tonight he was feeling particularly antsy.

And it was entirely April's fault.

Not that the girl realized what she was doing. Oh no, she was completely oblivious as she cheerfully chatted away in between bites of her of pizza. Every so often though she would shift, or gesture, or reach for another slice of pizza and her arm would brush against his.

Whenever that happened it was like a small jolt of electricity passed between them. The first time it happened Raph had jerked so hard he'd almost upset the table, earning him strange looks from the others. Now he could manage it with only a small twitch or tiny shiver.

It wasn't like it hurt, far from it in fact.

The initial jolt was followed by a warm tingling sensation that slowly made its way up Raph's arm. At first he'd tried to avoid it, giving her as much room as he could on the cramped bench. Eventually though, he found himself anticipating each touch, leaning in, invading her space, seeking the feeling of her skin on his.

As Raph reached out for another slice of pizza it happened again. Apparently having the same idea, April's hand came to rest atop of his. Immediately the sensation traveled up his arm, this time Raph could feel the pleasant shudder up through his chest and all the way out to his other extremities. Underneath the table his toes curled at the pleasant tickle.

It was too much and he jerked his hand back, folding his arms tersely across his chest.

"You can have it," he grumbled, avoiding April's eyes.

Thankfully his voice didn't crack and April seemed to notice nothing out of the ordinary in his behaviour. With a bright smile and a word of thanks, she turned back to conversing with Leo.

Raph on the other hand felt like he was on fire. Every nerve ending in his body was alight and it was everything he could do to keep upright. It would be pretty embarrassing to fall out of his seat for no apparent reason and Raph wasn't sure he could explain his way out of something like that.

Steadying his hand, Raph reached for his drink. Anything to occupy his hands and mind while he tried to put himself back together.

The liquid was sweet and soothing on his suddenly parched throat.

Something was off though. As he sucked pensively on his straw Raph tried to pinpoint what exactly was different. Nothing immediately came to mind but the unsettled feeling remained.

Then he remembered…his drink didn't have a straw.

Eyes wide, Raph froze. Sharing drinks wasn't a big deal. When you lived in such close quarters for so long it was bound to happen eventually. The brothers had all done it once or twice, except Donnie of course. That guy had some serious germ issues. So ya, drinking from somebody else's glass wasn't anything to freak out about.

Except that it wasn't Mikey, or Leo, or even Donnie's drink. It was April's.

Every part of Raph's brain was screaming at him to keep calm, to put the drink back on the table and pretend like nothing had happened. Nobody had noticed yet.

It was the perfect crime.

Unfortunately Raph's hands were not in the most cooperative of moods. They kept their death grip on the glass, leaving the poor turtle to pray that no one would notice as he continued to sip the beverage.

As he sat, burning with embarrassment, Raph realized that the straw, April's straw in April's drink, had also been in April's mouth. Her lips, her plump, pink lips had been wrapped around the place where his currently rested. It was almost like her lips were on his, like some sort of indirect kiss.

Raph had never thought about kissing, at least not so much before April came into his life. Now he wondered if he would ever be able to stop thinking about it.

Tracing the plastic with his tongue, Raph could taste a slight fruity hint of her lip-gloss. It wasn't a strong flavor, nothing over powering. Still it made his mouth water and his stomach clench in a less then wholesome way. Was that what she would taste like if they were to…if Raph ever…kiss her? For real this time.

A clatter of plastic on concrete brought Raph back to his senses, and he swiftly returned the glass to its original position.

Fortunately no one had noticed his little slip up since they were distracted by Mikey knocking a bottle to the floor. It was practically empty so there wasn't much of a mess but it was enough of a distraction to allow Raph the time to pull himself back to reality.

What had he been thinking? Raph glanced nervously around the table but no one seemed to be paying him any attention. That was way to close. What if someone had caught him? What if APRIL had caught him? She would have automatically assumed he was some kind of pervert, or at least really, really weird. The very thought made his already cold blood run colder.

Never again, he promised himself. He was strong. He was in control.

Another brush of April's arm across his caught Raph's attention but he resolutely ignored it. He was stone. Nothing would shake his impenetrable calm. Especially not some pesky red head…

Even if she did have the softest skin he'd ever touched and lips that tasted like sugar.

Almost unconsciously Raph's tongue slipped out, tracing a slowly around his own lips. There was a tiny hint of flavor still clinging there. Guiltily he repeated the motion twice more until the last vestiges had disappeared. It was only a small thing but it filled Raph with a kind of warmth he couldn't find it in his heart to regret.

He would be stone tomorrow.


	17. Lucky Number

Note: This one's a little different from my usual fare but I hope you guys like it anyways. It's set in an indeterminate future. Plus it's super short. I wanted to do a bunch of drabbles how the guys would react to April having a baby. The first generator I did was for Raph and April and boy was I surprised...

* * *

><p>Raph stared down at his wife with a strange combination of awe and horror.<p>

From behind he could hear Donnie nattering away, but the sound was distant. As though his brother was miles away as opposed to a few feet.

"It's not uncommon," Donnie explained, mostly to himself since Raph was in no way listening, "actually I'm surprised it wasn't more. Terrapins are known for…"

He likely would have continued if not for the dark look April shot in his direction. It reminded him that while she might be incapacitated for the moment eventually she _would_ be back on her feet, and then he would pay.

Oh, how he would pay.

"Well, um, I'm just gonna…go…now." Donnie smiled nervously, eyes flicking towards the door, "You guys call if you need anything."

As the young genius cautiously sidled his way out of the room, assumably to tell the others the good news, Raph took no notice.

Even covered in sweat with long strands of hair plastered to her faces, even with the dark circles under her eyes, even after the mildly traumatizing scene that he'd just witnessed, April O'Neill was still the most breathtaking woman he'd ever seen.

From her place on the cot April looked up at the husband she'd just spent the better part of three hours cursing with every breath she had. Despite her exhaustion there was a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"So," she said lightly, gesturing to the tiny bodies scattered around her, "what was that about wanting more kids?"

Rolling his eyes, Raph knelt down to get a closer look at his own private miracle or more accurately his six private miracles. It was so hard to believe that Raph had to count the tiny bodies again, just to make sure.

"…I think we're good.


	18. Hidden Messages

Hidden Messages

**Ship: **Raphril

**Universe: **TMNT!2012

**Note: **Haha so this was the one I was supposed to have posted on Monday (or Tuesday at the latest). I had a lovely anon who reminded me and so it's thanks to her I'm posting this at all because I totally forgot I was supposed to do that XD. I really haven't posted anything in a while but I have like 7 half started story idea so that's good right?

**Summery: **Raph writes a letter that he deeply regrets, only to regret it a lot less later on. Takes place after Casey Jones versus the Underworld.

* * *

><p>At first Raph keeps it out of fear that someone might stumble across it if he simply throws it away. Mikey has a bad habit of snooping through trash to find treasures. It doesn't matter that the trash comes from the lair because <em>dammit Mikey you live here you already know what's in the trash<em>.

It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it belonged to either, even though there is an actual rocket scientist living among them. Leo's writing looks like a weird cross between kanji and English, Donnie's printing is completely indecipherable, and Mikey favors looping handwriting for some reason. It would take all of five seconds for them to figure out the sharp, blocky text is his, and the rest of eternity for them to get bored of teasing him for it.

So he hides it amongst his music magazines, that way even if someone, _Mikey_, goes snooping through his room they probably won't find it. None of them like his music anyways. Mostly because wouldn't know cool music if it bit them on the shell.

Eventually though, Raph forgets about it.

There's mutagen to find, monsters to fight, alien invasions to thwart. Too much to worry about besides some stupid scrap that doesn't even mean anything. It's stupid, Raph tells himself, though what he really means is _I'm stupid_.

It's only months later that he remembers its existence, but by then it is too late.

...

"I told ya I don't need help," Raph grumbles for what feels like the thousandth time, dragging another chunk of broken concrete over to the pile.

On the other side of the room April is collecting his sheets and blankets, now covered in dust and paint chips. At the sight of her perched on his bed so innocently Raph has to avert his eyes to keep the heat from covering his face.

Each chunk of rubble falls a little heavier on the pile now as he battles down his own frustration.

Oblivious, April continues to shuck his pillows of their cases, tossing them into a larger bag.

"The rest of the lair is almost cleared out," April's tone is patient, but there is a hint of steel in her voice that tells him this is the last time they will be having this discussion. Apparently four is the magic number when it comes to repetitive conversations. "All that's left is the dojo and your room. Master Splinter has Mikey, Leo, and Donnie with him so it looks like, for now, you're stuck with me."

It's not that Raph doesn't want her there.

Not by a long shot.

It's just that after being around April in New York is different than being around April in Northampton. Compared to the sewers, the rambling farmhouse was like another world. Insular in its isolation.

There they could walk around in the sun with each other,_ with April_, and not have to watch for prying eyes. There they could almost pretend they weren't turtles, or ninjas, or anything else. _There they were normal_.

They'd been there for months and Raph had forgotten, allowed himself to forget, the reality that stared them in the face every single day. He'd allowed himself to believe the beautiful lie. Back in the lair though, Raph can see the sharp contrast more clearly than ever.

The divide between her world and his is made up of several feet of concrete.

Another chunk of concrete lands on the pile, making the one below it shatter at the force of it.

"Oh my God!"

April's shout is so sudden that Raph can't help but jump slightly. Glancing over guiltily in her direction he hopes she hasn't noticed his brooding. It's not sulking no matter what Leo says. Instead he finds her on her knees, bouncing excitedly atop his mattress. Her eyes are hungry as she thumbs through a stack of magazines that somehow survived not only being discarded, but an alien invasion and subsequent Kraang attack as well.

"Is this Charred Walls of the Damned?"

She holds up a slightly dog-eared, but otherwise mint condition copy of Metalholic. At first he has the urge to snatch it out of her hands. It's not that he doesn't trust her, but if there's one thing Raph hates its people touching his stuff.

There's only two things that hold him back; the first being that if he makes a grab for it, it might get ripped or wrinkled. The second is the way April's eyes seem to glow with happiness as she reverently clutches the magazine, like it's the key to her salvation.

So Raph merely clenches his fists at his sides, biting the side of his mouth to keep silent as April babbles on, ignorant Raph's mental anguish.

"Oh man, I can't believe you found a copy," Suddenly she's staring right at him. All wide blue eyes and freckles. It makes Raph sweat in a way that has absolutely nothing to do with their demolished AC that Donnie swears he'll get to fixing eventually. "Can I borrow it? Please?"

No.

Just no.

There are many things Raph has done for April, things he is not proud of, shameful things. Like that time she talked him into watching the Notebook. _He hadn't cried. It was dust in his eye. The lair was dusty. _

Still, there is no way he's letting her borrow that magazine. She can do that smiling, sparkly eye thing all she wants. It. Is. Not. Happening.

"Sure."

_Fuck._

If it wasn't for the fact he can actually hear the last of his self-respect dying a slow, painful death, the look on April's face almost makes it worthwhile. So much so that when she pulls him into a tight hug, her bag of laundry in one hand, the magazine in the other, Raph allows himself the brief indulgence of letting his hand rest on the curve of her back. Not pressing of course, he hasn't gone completely crazy, but he can feel the heat of her skin even through the fabric of her shirt.

...

Hours later, long after April has gone home, as he lays alone in his bed, Raph can still feel the ghost of her body pressed up against his. He tries to ignore it. It will pass, he tells himself over and over as the silence of his room looms, heavy and thick.

His sheets smell like her, or more accurately they smell like her laundry soap. It is a small thing, it's just soap after all, but combined with the image from earlier of her perched on his bed it is enough to send his imagination into overdrive.

It is sort of like trying to bail out a sinking boat with a cup. Every image that pops into his head, the kind that makes his heart pound and his cheeks burn, Raph tries to push it out of his head. Smashing each one with imaginary fists until they are nothing but dust. Yet each time he does so, with each image crushed, another springs up in its place almost immediately.

It's enough to drive a guy crazy.

What's worse though, is that somewhere, deep in the back of Raph's mind another thought lurks. Behind vivid images of flaming red hair against flushed pale skin there is something that he's forgotten. Like a ghost is hovers at the edge of Raph's consciousness, taunting him but disappearing whenever he tries to catch hold of it. A process not at all helped by the images of April playing through his mind like the world's most frustrating slideshow.

Eventually, Raph can take it no longer. With a sigh he succumbs to his own imagination, letting the images wash over him like a wave. If he's going to hell, Raph thinks as fantasy April smiles wickedly, her hair falling loose around her face as she stretches out across his sheets, at least he's gonna enjoy it.

It's not like April will even know anyways…

Like the shattering of glass his dream shatters into a million pieces as Raph's eyes jolt open. Still half asleep he scrambles out from under his sheets and onto his knees. Desperately, he scours his shelf, panic making his hands shake as he paws through piles of magazines.

It's not possible._ It is not possible_. Each face of every magazine he tosses aside seems to taunt him as an overwhelming wave of futility dawns. Still, he holds out the tiniest bit of hope until the last magazine falls to the floor in a flutter of pages.

April has his magazine.

April has _the_ magazine.

For a moment Raph is sure his heart has stopped because his fingers are numb and tiny black dots start to fill the edges of his vision. Maybe she won't find it, he less thinks and more prays. Maybe she'll only look at the Charred Walls segment and miss his letter all together. Maybe for once in his stupid, stupid life something will go right.

But somewhere deep in his chest Raph knows it's impossible because there is no way he's that lucky. God, Fate, whatever it is hates him and his life is officially over. There's nothing left to do now but await his inevitable demise.

...

The next morning cranky does not even begin to describe Raph's mood.

After a night of lost sleep spent alternating between praying for another Kraang invasion and thinking of various places he can hide for the next fifty years or so, according to Donnie Florida is nice, Raph is barely able to drag himself out of bed for training.

It's a blood bath to say the least. On top of being exhausted to the point where Raph's sure that only sheer stubbornness is keeping him standing, there is the added benefit of being bounced all over the dojo by all three of his brothers.

Hell, even Donnie kicks his ass, _Donnie_. It's unacceptable. Even with a night of lost sleep he should be able to hold his own against his brainy sibling.

It was just that every time he got into the swing of things a sound would catch Raph's attention. In a panicked instant it would sound like April's voice, or the clatter of her hopping the turnstile, of the soft rustle of her shoes on concrete. That one moment of distraction would be enough for his opponent to snatch victory.

By the time April finally arrives Raph is poking sullenly at a bowl of Pizza Ramen that Mikey shoved in front of his as an apology before fleeing the room in some delayed self-preservation. The kitchen is deserted as the others, sensing that he's in one of his moods as Leo calls them; seem to have collectively decided to avoid the room until he can sort himself out.

Right, like that was going to happen.

Even before she enters the room Raph knows she's in the lair, he can hear Donnie and Leo calling out their greetings and Mikey whispering a warning about avoiding the kitchen. So he's not at all surprised when he hears her heading in his direction. April was never very good at doing what she was told.

As her footsteps got closer a small voice in his head tells him to make a break for it. There's still time. He can disappear in a puff of smoke and simply avoid April until this whole mess blows over. Raph doesn't move from his chair though, because despite how much he wants to be in this moment, he is not a coward. Whatever April's answer is, and it's going to be ugly of that he's positive, knowing that he ran away like some scared kid would make it even worse.

Besides rejections were like band aids, better when gotten over with quickly. At least that's what television had told him, Raph had never personally experienced it so he was going by second hand account.

The curtain that serves as their kitchen door makes a soft rustle as April pushes it aside, and Raph can feel his shoulders hunch ever so slightly forming a protective barrier around his soup bowl.

"Hey Raph."

April's cheerful voice, makes Raph jump a little. Whatever he had been expecting, pity, derision, whatever, cheery had not been on the list.  
>April doesn't seem to notice though as she makes her way to his side of the table. Despite the remaining seats being completely empty she slips casually onto the bench beside him, her thigh brushing temptingly against his.<p>

In an attempt to ignore the tingling spreading up his leg Raph shovels another spoonful of Pizza Ramen into his mouth. It's cold and the noodles are slimy but he hopes it's enough to keep April from noticing the red that he knows is creeping its way up his neck.

"I brought your magazine back…" Her voice trails off, soft at the end.

There is something in her tone, the way she fiddles with her, what she doesn't say, and suddenly all Raph's worst fears come to life simultaneously. They claw their way up this throat, souring his stomach, turning pepperoni to stone.

She _knows_. Of course she does. But, if she's not going to say anything then neither is he.

"Thanks."

The words come out as a grunt and Raph shovels another spoonful into his mouth though his stomach rolls in displeasure. Apparently embarrassment and tomato soup is the ideal recipe for heartburn. He'd have to keep that in mind for future reference.

"Well, um…here." Her tiny pale hands slide the magazine across the table to rest beside his elbow. When he makes not move to take it April slowly, awkwardly begins to stands, her eyes apprehensive as she watches him. "Thanks for um, letting me borrow it. The Charred Walls interview was great. So, uh…yeah, thanks."

Raph wants to yell and scream. He wants to break things. He wants to punch a wall, or a Kraang droid, or a Foot soldier until his knuckles bleed. Anything to keep the sharp pain in his sternum from aching like he's been stabbed with a rusty fork.

"It's not what you think." The words bubble up and out of his throat before he can stop them. An endless stream of damning evidence. "I mean I didn't…I never thought…You weren't supposed to find it."

Suddenly Raph is angry, because anger is easier to deal with then the overwhelming disappointment he's been feeling up until now. Shakily he points a finger in April's direction, studiously avoiding her eyes.

"It's your fault anyways. If you weren't so…so…you, then I never would have written that stupid letter in the first place. With your smiles and your stupid eyes and your hugging. I mean, if anyone's to blame here…"

Somewhere in a far off corner of his mind, Raph is aware that he's yelling. He can feel his face crumple into his default glare. He can feel the ache of his fists as his bones seem to creak from the sheer pressure of his grip. A tiny part of his brain, the part that isn't swamped by adrenaline, and embarrassment, and _red_, is very much aware that this is the completely wrong way to deal with this situation. It is far too late for such rational thought though and Raph's words press against his throat, eagerly jostling to be first.

Whatever he was about to say next, even Raph doesn't know for sure, he is only aware when the words disappear like a wisp of smoke. It takes a moment for him to process the warmth cocooned around his body.

Distantly he can feel April's thin arms twined roughly around his neck, her lips pressed almost aggressively to his own. As seconds, hours, days pass his body starts to unwind. The adrenaline starts to dissipate and his hands unclench, only to wander towards the curve of her back. They hover there for a moment, close enough to feel her heat on his palms but not close enough to touch. As though touching her will shatter whatever exhaustion induced delusion he's slipped into.

It's as though ever speck of anger is swallowed up by April's lips on his.

When they finally part for air Raph breath comes out in ragged puffs that makes April grin. It's from all the yelling he'd been doing, Raph tells himself, but even he knows that's a lie.

"So, um…I'm guessing you liked it?" says Raph trying to regain what little bit of his dignity he has left. Judging by the burning he can still feel in his cheeks and smug grin on April's face, it's not successful.

"It was the sweetest thing I've ever read."

While Raph is not really happy with being called _sweet_, candy was sweet, kittens were sweet, the small peck she drops on his cheek that just grazes the corner of his mouth, more than makes up for it. If this is the reward he can handle being sweet once and a while.

Seemingly pleased with her work, the redhead slowly untangles herself and saunters towards the door, casting a sly grin over her shoulder as she pauses in the doorway.

"In fact it was so sweet maybe I should show it off."

As the curtain swings shut behind her Raph is left to scramble after her, headless of the goofy grin that appears to be permanently plastered to his own face.

He knows that she's not actually going to show his brother, but still it would be fun persuading April to keep the letter their little secret and, as it turns out, he can make a very persuasive argument when motivated.


	19. Natural Disasters

Note: Whelp I'm going to hell for this. That is all.

* * *

><p>The sound of April's heavy footsteps echoed through the empty corridors of Fugitoid's ship. Tapping out a sharp staccato rhythm in time with her irritation. Letting anyone and everyone know how angry she was. Not that Raph needed any such clues.<p>

He knew she was pissed. He knew why. It was like a natural disaster, April's anger, like a tornado or a hurricane. You can either run or batten down the hatches. On the small ship there were few enough places to hide from a telepath so really all that was left was to wait.

Settling back into his cushion, the closest approximation Fugitoid could find a beanbag chair, Raph lazily turned a page of his comic book.

It wasn't like he was actually reading. The comic books Fugitoid had acquired were nowhere good as anything he had at home, though Raph did appreciate the effort. Despite the sub-par reading materials Raph continued to scan the comic book. He didn't want her to know he was waiting or anything.

It was all part of the game after all.

Head down, Raph kept his eyes on studiously on the pages in front of him. Even at the door hissed open. Even as loud, echoing footsteps made their way in his direction. Even as a pair of white boots came to a halt just at the edge of his peripheral vision.

It wasn't like he needed to look. Raph knew exactly what April looked like standing there. He could practically picture in his mind's eye.

One foot tapping irritably on the metal floor. Her arms crossed firmly, and distractingly, across her chest. A deep scowl plastered across her face. Every inch of her body demanding his complete and undivided attention.

The fact that he refused to give it to her would only serve to infuriate the young woman more. Raph had a temper - oh boy did he have a temper - but so did April and she would break first.

She always broke first.

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours, interrupted only by April steadily tapping foot. Raph counted each tap in his head. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, a new record.

Finally she brought it down with a loud stomp and Raph had to resist the urge to smirk.

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" April ground out through clenched teeth.

Raph merely licked his thumb turned a page, knowing his nonchalance would do nothing to cool her ire. If anything it would stoke the fire already burning in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied with practiced innocence.

The low growl that ripped its way out of April's throat sent a shiver of pleasure down Raph's spine as he pictured her expression. Her clenched teeth. The deep red flush spread across her cheeks making each freckle stand out in sharp contrast. The heaving of her chest as she struggled to keep her frustration down.

There was something satisfy knowing that he had this power over her. That only a few words from him could do this. That he was the one to break her composure so thoroughly, so completely.

"So what?" April snapped. "You're just going to go start making out with whatever alien girl twitches her tail in your direction?"

The sudden shot was almost, _almost_ enough to make Raph look up. Still, he managed to keep his expression blank though his heart gave an uncomfortably loud thump.

It was unusual - though not unheard of - for April to jump right to the point. Normally, they would beat around the bush a bit longer, banter back and forth. An appetizer for the real argument began.

He must've really gotten to her this time.

"Like you're one to talk," Raph snorted, turning another page.

"Excuse me?"

Finally, Raph could take no more. He lifted his gaze to meet hers, sending a flat stare in April's direction. She looked every bit as flustered and foul tempered as he predicted.

It was all too perfect.

"You kissed my brother," Raph drawled lazily, though the words had a bit more bite than he'd intended. April and her hypocrisy had caused something deep in his chest to stir.

Now that she finally had his full attention, April's hands began to fly. Swinging through the air almost violently, punctuating and emphasizing as she spoke.

"At least I'd known him for more than a day," April snapped back, though her flush deepened. "Plus I didn't do in front of everyone. I mean what? Did you think it made you seem cool or something? More like desperate if you ask me."

Adrenaline sang sweetly through Raph's veins, rushing over him like a wave and warming his extremities.

The slow build up was always the best. Like banking a fire, then watching it turn into a roaring blaze. They were natural disasters, the both of them. If April was a hurricane then Raph was a forest fire. Ready to raze the world to ash if it even looked at him wrong. Once the fire was started, the only thing to do was let it run its course and Raph was ready to burn.

With a loud snap Raph slammed his comic book down, more for show then out of any actual anger, and surged to his feet.

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you." He shouted, pointing a thick finger at April."And, news flash Princess, I wasn't the one who wanted to keep this secret. It was you who said we shouldn't tell anyone about… whatever this is. You never said you wanted to make this exclusive."

Most people, in the face of Raph's anger, would back down or at least move back but not April. Never April. She merely leaned forward, using her height advantage to smack his finger away as she glared down at him through narrowed eyes.

"I didn't see you arguing," she retorted with a scoff. "Like you wanted to be the one to tell Donnie, Mr. _I'd Rather Punch Something and Talk About Feelings_."

She wasn't wrong. Somewhere in the back of his mind Raph knew that.

He didn't want to tell his brothers, any of his brothers but especially Donnie, any more than she did. But to have her mention his name, to say those words like she had the right, was enough to send him reeling as though she'd slapped him. He wanted to hurt her. Hurt her like she'd hurt him. Like lying to his family hurt him. Like keeping them a secret hurt him.

"Mona doesn't seem to mind." Raph hissed. "Just another way she's better than you I guess."

As soon as the words left his mouth Raph instantly regretted them.

For a split second something crossed April's face. Maybe it was hurt. Maybe it was hatred. Whenever it was, it was gone just as fact, leaving a familiar stormy fury in its place.

For once Raph knew he'd gone too far, crossed a line, and in doing so changed their game in all the worst ways.

They fought. Their relationship, a word Raph used only in the safety of his own head, was comprised almost entirely of fighting and making up.

But the fighting was only an excuse. A shortcut to get to the making up. The only way he could touch her around the others without arousing suspicion. A way to get his blood pumping, to bring that flush her cheeks. Making their emotions run higher and hotter until they eventually collapsed into each other dying suns.

Their fights never had teeth though. All feigned jabs and fake blows. A show for some invisible audience as they circled each other, waiting for one of them to break.

This was different though. This was terrifyingly real in a way he rarely liked to think about.

Given the circumstance Raph wasn't sure what scared him more. The idea that what he and April had was something – that it was important somehow - or the fact that he might have destroyed it forever.

Worst of all Raph had absolutely no idea how to fix any of it.

Apologizing was not an option.

Even at the best of times apologies came slow to Raph, clumsy and awkward and almost always wrong.

Between him and April there were no apologies. There was simply no room for such soft things as regret or gratitude. To do so would be to admit this was more than just letting off steam. Anything he said now would only make it worse.

It was almost a relief when he was finally freed from the burden of decision. April surged forward in a flash of movement, and for a moment Raph was sure that she was going to hit him. But her hand moved past his head, slamming hard against the wall behind him. Boxing him in between her warm body and cold metal.

Using his distraction April grabbed the back of his mask and jerked hard, forcing his face upwards.

As her lips crushed against his, Raph felt a flood of relief. His hands moved almost instinctively to fist the yellow material of her spacesuit as he tried desperately to pull her closer.

He recognized this. He was good at this. While Raph wasn't sure why he was back in familiar territory he would use whatever advantages he could get.  
>With April's hands occupied keeping him in place Raph was free to use his hands to explore. Her curves were familiar even through the spacesuit's synthetic fabric. Distantly, Raph missed feel soft cotton under his hands.<p>

Yet another thing the Triceratons and their black hole generator had taken.

As though sensing his wandering mind April lips skittered away, chasing some unseen path across his cheek, then his chin, eventually fastening on Raph's neck.

Hard as he tried Raph couldn't follow, not with her hand gripping tightly at his mask to keep him in place. Even as he tried to pull her up, to return her lips to his, all he got in return was a throaty laugh as she continued to kiss across his neck with renewed vigor.

There was a flash of teeth, little more than a tiny nip, a teasing sliver of what he really wanted. Unable to stop, Raph's jaw hung loose as a ragged groan forced its way up his throat. Before the sound could even finish though April's insistent mouth was already there, swallowing his groan with a smirk that Raph could feel.

He had no time to think too deeply on it as April's tongue danced across his lower lip. Pulling it none to gently between her teeth she nibbled roughly, eliciting yet another groan. As Raph tried desperately to push back, to deepen the kiss, April shifted away. She stared deep into his eyes, suddenly full of patience where he had none.

It was only when he allowed her to tug his head back to rest against the wall that her mouth returned.

This was April's show and she wanted him to know it. With her hands at his head and her body pressed flush against his own it almost felt like she was caging him in, her body acting as restraints. She was in control and loving every minute of it. Somehow the idea didn't bother Raph as much as it probably should have.

So, rather than think too much about it, it seemed that the best recourse would be to even the playing field a little. Slowly he managed to edge his hands between their bodies. A tight squeeze since April seemed to have little desire in making it any easier.

Eventually he managed to catch hold of the tiny metal tab resting just below her collarbone. It was one of the few good things about that stupid spacesuit. A pleasant distraction when he allowed his mind to wander during Leo's long winded speeches. A delicious temptation even at the most inopportune times.

As he began to unzip it became abundantly clear that April had forgone her usual undershirt. Much to Raph's unending pleasure. All it took was the feel of her skin under his fingertips and suddenly Raph's whole body was on fire.

Almost as though they had a will of their own Raph's hands traveled up and down April's sides over and over again, reveling in the feel of her silken skin.

It was when April shifted her leg though, that Raph truly fell apart. Nudging her knee between his legs she trailed a slow path up his inner thigh.

Raph tried his best to keep it together, tried to keep her from seeing how much she was affecting him, but the sensation was too much. As her knee pressed firmly against the base of his plastron Raph could hold himself back no longer. A loud moan, filthy and desperate even to his own ears, echoed through the empty room.

Distantly he tried to recall if April had closed the door when she'd come in but it was a passing thought. None of it seemed to matter anymore in the face of his mounting desperation.

Even as April's grip on his mask loosened and Raph's head dropped heavily to her shoulder as he struggled to breathe normally. The insistent pressure of fogging his mind until all that mattered in the world was April's talented mouth and the press of her body against his.

In that moment he would have given anything, promised anything, for more. More lips. More skin. More pressure. _Just more_.

It was also the exact moment that April slipped back, stepping easily out of his grasp. The suddenness of it all left him stumbling as his jelly-like legs tried to recover from her loss of support.

With a haughty sniff, as though she hadn't just had her tongue in his mouth, April began to straighten her clothes. With an almost business like air she zipped up her jumpsuit, tugging free some imaginary wrinkles for effect, and tidied her hair.

"Sorry," she said breezily, tucking a stray lock back into her ponytail. "I forgot we weren't _exclusive_."

Raph knew exactly what she was doing and as the fog began to lift from his mind he cursed her for it.

She was still playing their game. A tiny part of him whispered that just this once he could surrender his dignity if it meant getting a happy ending, but Raph stomped it down hard. If she wanted to play then fine. He'd play.

"Come on April." Raph wheedled. It wasn't a whine but it was closer than he would have liked. "Don't be like that."

For a split second Raph was sure he saw a flash of indecision cross April's face but it was quickly replaced by a smug grin. Tossing her hair over her shoulder April flounced out of the room.

Raph felt a twinge of disappointment, but it looked like this round of the game was over. He certainly wasn't going to beg. It would not only be pathetic but downright unsportsmanlike. As a consolation he allowed his eyes to wander south as he watched her go.

Damn, he really did miss those shorts.

"By the way," April called over her shoulder, catching his stare but choosing not to comment. "It looks like I found at least one thing I'm better at then lizard girl."

With one last smirk she was out the door and gone. Raph could hear the sound of her footsteps growing softer and softer. No longer heavy with anger, though he liked to imagine they were heavy with some other feeling. It felt like winning.

Still, the cost of winning was high and it was a long while before Raph was sure his legs would hold him again.

Long moments of leaning against the now warm metal wall and meditative breathing. Sensei would not have been pleased that the technique was being used for such a purpose but fortunately Sensei would never know.

Finally, Raph was able to make his way back to his cushion. Gingerly he sunk down, wincing as he tried to resettle into a more comfortable position. No position was particularly comfortable but there was very little he could do about it at the moment.

Picking the comic back up Raph opened it to a random page. Staring blankly at the colour-filled pictures a tiny smirk began to twitch at the corners of his mouth.

The waiting was always the worst part but eventually April would be back.

She always broke first.


End file.
